


Кабаре "Парадиз"

by Natuzzi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Paris XIX
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Париж, вторая половина XIX века. Имс – конферансье в парижском кабаре. Роберт – молодой человек из очень строгой семьи, приехал в Париж из Америки по делам семейного бизнеса и понятия не имеет о французских нравах. Однажды, во время представления, Имс замечает Роберта в зале и, заинтересовавшись им, задается целью познакомить его с парижскими развлечениями, а заодно совратить с пути истинного. Абсент, канкан, розги, оргии, разврат и общая распущенность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кабаре "Парадиз"

– А теперь, дамы и господа, на сцене кабаре «Парадиз» восхитительная мадемуазель Мэллори! – объявил Имс.  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Многие из пришедших только ее и ждали. Перед тем, как удалиться за кулисы, Имс дождался, когда Мол не спеша выплывет на середину сцены. На ней было красное платье и гранатовое ожерелье, что свидетельствовало, что она сегодня в хорошем настроении. Она бросила благосклонный взгляд на своих поклонников, дожидаясь, когда стихнут последние хлопки, и кивнула пианисту. Зазвучала первая песня, и Имс осторожно выглянул за занавес, всматриваясь в темный зал.  
За столиками, расположенными в шахматном порядке перед сценой, сидели обычные гости их заведения – ловеласы и гуляки, искатели ночных развлечений, обожатели сладких речей куртизанок и горького привкуса абсента. Многие были здесь не впервые. Кого-то приворожил голос Мол, кто-то обожал кордебалет или кого-то из его танцовщиц. Некоторым было плевать на женщин, и они хотели просто пропустить стаканчик, а потом удалиться в подвальные помещения, где вовсю шли карточные битвы, иногда круглосуточные. И пока вечер только начинался, каждый из сидящих питал надежды, что сегодня все сложится, удастся и получится. Наутро все эти надежды, как правило, превращались в похмелье, головную боль и пустой кошелек, но пока… пока грудной голос Мол и зеленая жидкость в рюмках обещали всем необыкновенную ночь.  
Имс обычно оставался равнодушен к всеобщим ожиданиям. Хотя бы потому, что он был одним из тех, кто творил все это волшебство и был слишком близко знаком с закулисной жизнью их кабаре. Однако сегодня он против воли поддался всеобщему настроению. Среди знакомых лиц завсегдатаев он высматривал одного человека, появившегося здесь совсем недавно.  
В первый раз Имс увидел его несколько дней назад. В кабаре пришла новая компания молодых людей. Все были одеты с иголочки, их глаза горели, и они не стеснялись вытаскивать кошельки, чтобы продемонстрировать всем окружающим толстые пачки хрустящих банковских билетов. Имс сразу определил в них вчерашних студентов. Скорее всего, англичане, а может и американцы. Только что вырвались из своих университетов и сразу в Париж, тратить родительские денежки. Куртизанки, всегда выжидающие новую добычу, слетелись к ним в мгновение ока. Почуяли легкую наживу.  
Имс хмыкнул. Недотепам определенно следовало потратить свои деньги с этими женщинами. С ними они хоть удовольствие могли получить. Тот самый новый опыт, за которым весь высший свет и рвется в такие заведения. Если же они устоят, их ждет куда более бесславное расставание с богатством, ибо из углов зала к ним уже присматривались парочка картежников, только и ждавших, чтобы наивные новички немного захмелели, и их можно было уволочь в подвал и обчистить за карточным столом.  
Наверное, Имс потерял бы всякий интерес к этой компании, но его внимание невольно привлек один из них. Он был того же возраста, что и его приятели, так же хорошо одет, но выбивался из их компании немного отрешенным видом и невероятными голубыми глазами, от которых мурашки шли по телу. Имс задержал на нем взгляд и уже не смог оторваться, разглядывал красивые черты его лица, высокие скулы и полные губы. Необычный гость в свою очередь рассматривал зал и окружающих с какой-то осторожностью, взглядывая из-под ресниц, словно лев из клетки. Ему было неловко находиться здесь, и он не пытался скрыть это под деланной бравадой.  
Сценарий вечера был предопределен. Имс успел объявить всего два номера, наблюдая за компанией краем глаза, и уже знал, кто из них сегодня окажется в кабинете у белокурой Манон, кто напьется до потери сознания, кто будет играть, а кого под утро выведут вон крепкие вышибалы. Он только не мог определиться с голубоглазым, и не зря. Через час, как только Мол закончила свое первое за вечер выступление, он поднялся и ушел, оставив друзей развлекаться дальше. Веселье тут же превратилась в заурядную попойку, и Имс потерял интерес к этой компании.  
Имс был уверен, что необычный гость больше не вернется. Хороший мальчик найдет себе развлечения получше. Его ждут балы, обеды у светских львиц, приемы в литературных салонах и ложи в театре. Не то, чтобы театральные нравы были сильно чище, чем в кабаре, но там ему будет легче не замечать корыстного интереса актрис.  
И какого же было удивление Имса, когда он снова увидел необычного гостя спустя всего пару вечеров, да к тому же одного. Тот сел за столик во втором ряду от сцены, заказал вино. Ему принесли лучшее из того, что имелось в заведении, но он все равно удивленно посмотрел на бокал, когда попробовал. Будто и не предполагал, что такое вообще можно пить. Имс усмехнулся. Еще бы! Сюда не вино пить ходили. Так с чего держать что-то нормальное.  
Между своими выходами на сцену, пока танцовщицы отплясывали очередной номер, высоко поднимая пышные юбки под улюлюканье зрителей, Имс наблюдал, как местные куртизанки одна за другой подсаживаются к мужчине. Немногие могли бы устоять перед такой дружной атакой. Он прекрасно знал, как ловко эти дамочки набрасывают сети. Но мужчина пока не повелся на уловки ни одной из них. Наконец, он потратил достаточно денег, чтобы к нему снизошла Мол. Она приветствовала каждого нового гостя, когда сумма его счета переваливала определенный порог. Они обменялись любезностями. Мол курила длинную сигарету в мундштуке и внимательно рассматривала его. Судя по тому, как изогнулись ее тонкие брови, он сделал ей комплимент, и она протянула ему руку для поцелуя. На этом обмен любезностями закончился, и Мол направилась к своей гримерной, чтобы переодеться для своего следующего выхода.  
Имс остановил ее в глубине кулис.  
– Новый клиент? – небрежно поинтересовался он.  
Она обернулась и посмотрела сквозь щель в занавесе на оставленного ею молодого человека.  
– Если хочешь сам заполучить его, поспеши, – сказала она, снова поворачиваясь к Имсу. – А то все наши крошки уже наточили когти.  
Уж в этом-то Имс не сомневался. Однако прежде чем бросаться в атаку, он улучил момент в перерыве между выступлениями и разыскал в недрах заведения одного старинного знакомца. Тот проводил время с местными кутилами и был настроен вытрясти из своих партнеров немаленькую сумму.  
– Эй, Артур, помоги-ка мне, – сказал Имс, подойдя к нему сзади.  
Артур отрицательно покачал головой. Имс посмотрел через его плечо на карты. Неплохо. Понятно, почему он не хочет бросать партию. Имс заценил банк, обвел взглядом партнеров Артура, а потом отсчитал несколько пятифранковиков из своего кошелька. Чтобы не тратить времени даром он просто вытянул руку перед его глазами.  
– Уверен, что выиграешь больше? – спросил он.  
Артур несколько мгновений смотрел на деньги. Считал, скорее всего, а потом аккуратно положил свои карты на стол рубашками вверх.  
– Я пас, господа, – объявил он своим партнерам и быстро поднялся из-за стола.  
А через несколько минут они уже стояли вместе за кулисами.  
– Видишь его? – спросил Имс. – Узнай для меня, кто он, откуда, ну и всякое.  
– Да, понял.  
Артур развернулся на каблуках и, засунув руки в карманы, не спеша направился обратно к подвалу.  
Имс в свою очередь дождался, когда грянут первые ноты канкана и стал протискиваться к столику одинокого гостя. Вечер был в той стадии, когда веселье еще не приобрело привкус отчаяния. Пышные юбки танцовщиц метались над сценой как пенные волны на море, посетители столпились у сцены, выглядывая, когда же мелькнут их круглые коленки, охваченные кружевными подвязками.  
Имс застал мужчину врасплох.  
– Что за дрянь вы пьете? – спросил он, с презрением оглядывая бутылку.  
Тот поднял на него взгляд, не сразу поняв, что обращаются именно к нему.  
– По мнению вашего официанта, это ваше лучшее вино, – медленно ответил он.  
– Да уж, он тот еще подлец, – усмехнулся Имс и, не спрашивая разрешения, уселся на стул рядом. – Имс, – представился он, протягивая ему руку.  
– Роберт Фишер.  
Его рукопожатие было крепким и деловым. Имс задержал его руку в своей, и он немного растерялся.  
– В любом случае, не стоит это пить.  
– А что тогда стоит?  
Имс подозвал официанта.  
– Принеси нам абсент, – бросил он. – Только тот, что из специального бара.  
Роберт не остановил его, так что можно было сказать, что он поддерживает идею.  
– Давно ты в Париже? – спросил Имс, без предупреждения переходя на «ты».  
Роберт, занятый разглядыванием восковых пятен на скатерти, наконец отвлекся и пристально посмотрел на Имса. Тот даже подумал, что ему не понравилось фамильярное обращение, но он этого не выказал.  
– Может быть, я парижанин, – сказал Роберт.  
– О нет.  
– Уверен?  
– Абсолютно.  
Роберт сложил руки на груди и вопросительно уставился на Имса.  
– Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях, – ответил тот, как будто это все объясняло. – Уже придумал, что хочешь попробовать?  
– Попробовать?  
Имс придвинулся к нему поближе, почти касаясь его плечом, и указал на противоположный конец зала.  
– Видишь вон ту брюнетку в желтом? Лора Берже. Если ты уже был в «Пале-Рояль», то наверняка ее видел. Она обычно играет ревнивых любовниц главных героев.  
Роберт неуверенно кивнул, словно не мог припомнить, что было и не удивительно, ибо ни актерские способности, ни голос не являлись главными талантами той дамы.  
– Очень щедрая женщина, платишь ей два франка, а получаешь на все двадцать, – быстро пояснил Имс. – Или за соседним столиком, видишь? Бланш Каро. С ней надо поосторожней, она промотала наследство, доставшееся от мужа, и теперь окучивает банкиров. Зато она большая оригиналка, выкидывает очень экстравагантные номера. Вот, например, недавно один делец устроил в честь нее вечер. Угадай, в чем она пришла?  
Роберт перевел взгляд на статную женщину с соболиными бровями, а потом повернулся к Имсу.  
– У меня есть невеста, – сообщил он.  
Имс запнулся, он уже собирался рассказать ему о милой выходке Бланш, а потом поведать о следующей барышне, и совсем такого не ожидал. Какое-то время он смотрел на Роберта, а потом расхохотался. Тот склонил голову, но ничего не сказал.  
Официант принес им абсент, два хрустальных стакана и блюдце с кусочками сахара, и Имс принялся готовить выпивку.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что есть, – сказал он весело. – Посмотри на любого мужчину в этом зале, у каждого из них наверняка есть невеста или жена, а иногда еще и постоянная любовница в придачу. Даже у тех, кто сидит в отдельных кабинетах.  
Упомянутые кабинеты были не заметны с первого взгляда. Двери в них были задрапированы занавесями гранатового цвета, которые почти сливались со стенами. Обычно их занимали постоянные клиенты или компании, которым было не до представлений на сцене.  
Роберт пожал плечами как-то слишком безразлично, и Имс предположил, что ему неинтересно не потому, что он не хочет получить удовольствие, а потому что не знает, что именно может получить. Совсем не искушенный. В это место редко попадали настолько неиспорченные экземпляры. А он оказался здесь случайно и просто хотел попробовать абсент, нечто запретное в его ровной правильной жизни. Имс протянул ему стакан.  
– Ты понравишься зеленой фее.  
Роберт вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Просто выпей.  
Роберт сделал глоток, и Имс подтолкнул донышко его стакана, не давая ему остановиться и заставляя выпить до конца. Роберт со стуком опустил стакан на стол и прижал руки к горлу. Имс рассмеялся и залпом прикончил свою порцию.  
– Горячо, а? Погоди, сейчас почувствуешь нечто волшебное.  
Он принялся снова разливать абсент, и теперь Роберт смотрел на изумрудный напиток уже не с таким интересом. Он, кажется, крепко задумался, сможет ли выдержать еще одну порцию.  
– Знаешь, есть кое-что, что ты с невестой не попробуешь, – доверительно сообщил ему Имс.  
– Мне не интересно. – Роберт резко встал и бросил на стол несколько золотых монет. – Спасибо за компанию, месье Имс.  
Он направился к выходу, а Имс откинулся на спинку стула, провожая его пристальным взглядом. Когда Роберт вышел, он опрокинул в себя подряд два стакана абсента. Ему вот, напротив, становилось все интереснее и интереснее. 

***  
После этого случая Роберт в кабаре не приходил, и Имсу начинало казаться, что он упустил очень интересную добычу. К счастью, через пару дней Артур принес новости.  
Перед началом вечера они расположились за столиком у сцены. Мимо них сновали рабочие, которые под присмотром директора Кобба устанавливали на сцене новые декорации в виде средневекового замка на скале, с огромной луной в небе, пещерой на переднем плане и настоящим водопадом в правой части сцены.  
– Роберт Фишер, американец, – ровным голосом докладывал Артур, листая черную записную книжку. – Родители неприлично богаты. Учился в Англии, потом сразу же уехал к семье в Нью-Йорк и включился в работу семейных предприятий. После учебы выехал за границу впервые. Компания, с которой он появился здесь в первый раз, его приятели из английского колледжа. Обычные повесы, Фишер не поддерживает с ними связи, видимо они собрались, только чтобы отметить встречу. В Париже он с крестным, Питером Браунингом, они вместе пытаются наладить деловые контакты с французским правительством. Снимают отель на Елисейских полях. Прислуга говорит, что у них строгий распорядок дня, постоянные встречи, и крестный не спускает с Фишера глаз. Но по своему же режиму дня, в девять часов старик уже спит. И всегда принимает настойку опия, так что спит крепко.  
– А крестничек сбегает поразвлечься, – пробормотал Имс, припоминая, что молодой Роберт в предыдущие разы действительно являлся в кабаре ближе к десяти часам.  
– Я узнал еще кое-что, – многозначительно добавил Артур. – Если собираешься заняться им, тебе будет интересно. Но за это оплата отдельно.  
Имс холодно улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Этого следовало ожидать, потому что Артур как игрок не стал бы упускать случая выгадать несколько лишних франков. О, он умел зарабатывать. Выигрывал в карты, продавал важную информацию, которую было трудно раздобыть, давал деньги в долг под проценты. Наверное, если бы кроме холодной расчетливости он обладал хоть каплей живого воображения, он не преминул бы пуститься в хитроумные спекуляции, на которых делали состояния гораздо менее умные люди. Однако все и так считали, что Артур богат, как Крез. А то, что он прозябает в подвале средней руки кабаре, объясняли разными причинами. Одни говорили, что он тайно содержит любовницу дворянских кровей, другие считали, что он отправляет все деньги семье в провинцию, где у него то ли больная мать, то ли сестра. Только Имс точно знал, что никого Артур не содержит. Он просто дьявольски любит деньги. В их пристанище сластолюбцев он, наверное, был единственным, кому был чужд грех похоти. Его сжирала корысть. Интересно то, что женщины при нем не переводились. Каждая, видно, думала, что уж ее-то прелести смогут заставить его раскошелиться, но все они очень скоро убеждались, что ничего, кроме постельных утех, от него не дождутся.  
– Так… что насчет прибавки? – уточнил Артур.  
Имс развалился на стуле и сложил руки на животе.  
– Сколько ты хочешь?  
– Пятьдесят франков.  
– Пятьдес… Артур, это моя зарплата за вечер. В очень хорошем случае.  
– Ты же не на какую-нибудь конторскую крысу нацелился. Окрутишь его, и тебе эти затраты окупятся в первом же ресторане. Я с тебя еще мало беру. Это по дружбе.  
Имс усмехнулся. Ну ладно, его действительно не интересовали мелочные расчеты. Зато жуть как хотелось заполучить ангельски неискушенного американского красавчика. Он порылся в карманах и стал высыпать на стол полуфранковые и пятифранковые монеты. Когда в общей сложности набралась половина, а в карманах не осталось ни единого су, Имс обернулся к сцене.  
– Эй, Кобб, – позвал он. – Ты не заплатишь мне вперед за сегодняшний вечер?  
Кобб, который уже битых полчаса пытался поправить драпировки, изображавшие пещеру, хмуро оглядел их с Артуром.  
– Ты опять ему проиграл?  
– Да, – покаянно сознался Имс, чтобы долго не объяснять.  
Кобб подошел к краю сцены, доставая из жилета кошелек. Он отсчитал несколько монет и положил их перед Имсом.  
– Завязывайте с этим, – сказал он, обращаясь к обоим. – Публики вам, что ли, мало.  
Артур еще раз педантично пересчитал деньги.  
– Завтра они приглашены на званый обед к маркизе З., – сказал он, наконец.  
Имс подался вперед.  
– Не может быть.  
– Может. Они пересеклись в салоне Соланж пару дней назад, и маркиза З. сочла молодого Фишера достаточно интересным, чтобы зазвать его к себе. По сведениям прислуги, он пойдет туда один. Браунинг не собирается, хотя, ручаюсь, если бы он знал, что представляет собой маркиза, он бы скорее окна в доме заколотил, чем позволил Фишеру пойти к ней. – Артур захлопнул свой блокнот и подытожил: – Пуритане, что с них взять.  
Они с Имсом переглянулись, обменявшись понимающими ухмылками. Пожалуй, эта информация стоила потраченных денег. 

***  
Маркиза З. жила у парка Монсо в особняке, который специально для нее, к их свадьбе, построил ее муж, министр Жюль Дофер. Обеспечив молодую супругу столь великолепным дворцом, министр счел, что его долг перед ней выполнен, и с головой погрузился в правительственные махинации, не столько ради доходов, сколько ради удовлетворения своего непомерного тщеславия. Ну а его жена, не долго думая, принялась тешить свою порочную натуру, изыскивая для этого все более изощренные способы.  
Тем не менее, она считалась одной из самых благородных дам высшего общества Парижа, ей присылали приглашения на балы в Тюильри, и она была подругой Соланж Дегре, собравшей знаменитый на весь Париж литературный салон. У Соланж, в свою очередь, была репутации женщины, которая любит своего супруга, не изменяет ему и не интересуется интимными похождениями в высшем свете, если только они не описаны в новом романе одного из ее постоянных гостей. Единственный грех, который позволяла себе эта дама – это дружба с развратной маркизой, на выходки которой она предпочитала закрывать глаза. Маркиза пользовалась этим и, посещая салоны Соланж, постоянно выискивала там новых жертв для собственных вечеров. Теперь в их числе оказался и Роберт.  
Имс сказал Коббу, что ему надо отлучиться на один вечер по делам, а сам пошел к дворецкому маркизы Октаву, который был в некотором роде должен Имсу. Сам он не имел дурных наклонностей, по крайней мере, тех, которые можно было бы удовлетворить в кабаре, но ему регулярно приходилось приезжать в «Парадиз», чтобы забрать упившегося хозяина. Как это ни странно, министр Дофер не предъявлял никаких супружеских требований к своей прелестной жене, а вместо этого после заседаний в министерстве таскался по девкам самого низкого пошиба. Имс, обычно, посылал мальчишку-посыльного к Октаву уже в тот момент, когда министр допивал бутылку абсента. И к тому времени, как Октав добирался до варьете, Дофера уже надо было выводить, чтобы не устроил погром. Таким образом, не раз и не два благодаря Имсу Октав успевал спасти своего хозяина от скандальной истории. Имс не брал с дворецкого денег за свои любезные услуги, зато теперь с легкостью добился у него разрешения понаблюдать за званым обедом маркизы.  
Когда он явился, все гости уже собрались в большой гостиной, откуда доносились разговоры и звонкий смех хозяйки. Октав провел Имса в небольшую буфетную, смежную со столовой. Дверной проем между комнатами был закрыт лишь тяжелыми бархатными занавесями, так что наблюдать было удобно. И можно было не бояться, что его присутствие покажется кому-то странным, поскольку в буфетной всегда находились слуги, готовящие очередное блюдо к подаче.  
Вдоль стен комнаты стояли несколько длинных столов. Имс примостился у того, что располагался у прохода в столовую. Здесь были сложены стопки накрахмаленных салфеток, дополнительные приборы и хрустальные фужеры всех размеров. Все эти вещи лишь дублировали предметы из сервировки на столе. Просто на тот случай, если какому-нибудь гостю потребуется еще одна салфетка, разобьется бокал или нож случайно упадет на пол. Там же стояли длинные ряды солонок и перечниц, наполненных специями с разных концов света, корзинки с теплым хлебом и высокие кувшины с ледяной водой.  
На остальных столах готовились к выносу блюда. Первой наготове стояла большая фарфоровая супница, от которой исходил тонкий аромат раковых шеек. Вокруг нее концентрическими кругами были выложены маленькие пирожки с зеленью. Рядом слуга нарезал тонкими ломтиками сочную оленину, другой сервировал дольками лимона запеченного сазана, третий занимался паштетами из гусиной печенки с орехами и черносливом. У дальнего стола высились горы королевской спаржи, артишоков и картофеля-черри в перце. На тележке, готовой к вывозу, выстроились серебряные соусники, наполненные ароматными мясными подливами, густыми сливочными и прозрачными винными соусами.  
Имс думал, что запахи, наполнявшие маленькую буфетную, сведут его с ума. Сам он так торопился успеть сюда, что успел перехватить на кухне кабаре только холодную утиную ножку и немного сыра. Но вот Октав в последний раз придирчиво осмотрел сервированный стол, удостоверился, что все блюда готовы к подаче и распахнул двери в гостиную, возвещая о том, что обед подан. В столовую начали входить люди, и Имс тут же забыл обо всем, потому что увидел Роберта. На нем был черный фрак, облегающий его точеную фигуру и изумительный шейный платок, заколотый булавкой с сапфиром.  
Гости тем временем искали свои имена на персональных карточках рядом с тарелками и рассаживались, не забывая делать хозяйке комплименты за великолепный стол, который буквально сиял от серебра и хрусталя в свете люстры. Женщин было мало, всего трое, если считать саму маркизу. Остальные двое были ее ближайшими подругами, и она приглашала их в том случае, если хотела, чтобы они отвлекли от нее внимание надоевших любовников. Хотя сама при этом делала все, чтобы от нее нельзя было глаз отвести. Сегодня на ней было светло-желтое платье, собранное у талии в тысячу мелких складок и украшенное крошечными бутончиками белых роз. Светлые волосы маркизы были собраны в высокую прическу, открывающую шею, и украшены такими же белыми розами. Она вся была светлым напоминанием о прошедших летних деньках.  
Собравшиеся мужчины представляли собой довольно разношерстную публику. Пара титулованных дворян, судья, несколько молодых офицеров, двое успешных дельцов. Роберт оказался между судьей и одним из офицеров, который тут же принялся рассказывать ему какую-то историю.  
Имс неплохо знал, что представляют собой все гости маркизы. Судья был взяточником и любителем еще не оформившихся девочек. Офицеры – знатные мотовщики, просаживавшие тысячи франков в заведениях, подобных «Парадизу». Дельцы были обыкновенными спекулянтами. Еще вчера эти люди едва сводили концы с концами и даже не рассчитывали, что их будут принимать в подобных домах. А потом, ухватившись за возможность наживы, они, не задумываясь, пустили по миру десятки, сотни человек, запустили руки по локоть в государственную казну и, словно подгоняемые призраком нищеты, пустились тратить деньги на вопиющую роскошь. Из всех собравшихся Имс не имел представления только о пристрастиях Роберта. Очевидно, тот и сам о них еще не знал, и Имс собирался этим заняться.  
А пока он видел, что с каждой новой темой Роберту все больше становится не по себе. Присутствующие уже давно перестали стесняться маркизы и ее подруг, и самые соленые шутки рассказывались без каких-либо купюр. Роберта это коробило, и он с недоумением смотрел на смеющихся женщин, не понимая, почему никто из них не осадит наглецов. К тому времени, как подали шоколадное суфле, он выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.  
Имсу было его немного жаль, но вместе с тем зрелище забавляло неимоверно. Он не собирался оставлять в целости и сохранности иллюзии Фишера по поводу нравов Парижа.  
После обеда все вернулись в гостиную, где должны были подать кофе и гаванские сигары. Маркизе нравился их острый древесный запах, так что она разрешала мужчинам курить при ней. Имс терпеливо ждал. Хозяйка этого дома никогда не собирала званых обедов, чтобы после них целомудренно лечь спать. Если она устроила вечер, значит, ждала для себя какого-то особенного десерта. Правда, Имс, засмотревшись на Роберта, чуть не пропустил нужный момент.  
К Октаву подошел привратник, и тот сразу же засуетился. К маркизе послали служанку, чтобы она передала записку. Имс, упустив возможность спросить Октава, стал расспрашивать слуг и выяснил, что маркизу дожидается молодой господин.  
Вот оно! Начинается!  
Имс быстро прильнул к двери, заглядывая через щель в гостиную. Маркиза, до этого вальяжно раскинувшаяся на диване, внезапно поднялась, сказала, что она утомилась, и пора бы завершать вечер. Гости засобирались, благодаря ее за великолепный прием.  
Имс поспешил выскользнуть из дома через черный ход. Роберта ему удалось перехватить на выходе из ворот, пока он не дошел до своего экипажа. Имс толкнул его в сторону высоких кустов и зажал ему рот, чтобы он не закричал. Роберт сначала сильно дернулся, но потом, узнав Имса, возмущенно толкнул его в грудь.  
– Ты что себе позволяешь! – громко сказал он.  
– Тихо, не шуми, – попросил Имс, оглядываясь и проверяя, не услышал ли кто. – Я сюда специально пришел, хотел показать тебе кое-что.  
– Я уже сказал тебе – мне не интересно.  
– Давай я тебя заинтересую. Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, кто такая маркиза З., так?  
– Она супруга министра Дофера...  
В ответ Имс только улыбнулся и начал отступать вглубь сада, маня Роберта за собой. Тот нахмурился и был почти готов развернуться и уйти, но азарт Имса оказался слишком заразителен. Озираясь, он последовал за ним сквозь густые кустарники, уже тронутые осенней желтизной. У пихтовой аллеи Имс взял его за руку, обводя по скрытой между деревьев тропке. Так, под покровом сгустившихся сумерек, они обошли особняк, оказавшись под окнами личных покоев хозяев. Имс осторожно высовывался, заглядывая в окна первого этажа, пока наконец не увидел маркизу.  
Он прижал палец к губам и подозвал Роберта. Тот заглянул в комнату. Это был смежный со спальней дамский кабинет, обставленный светлой резной мебелью в стиле Людовика XVI. Маркиза сидела на диванчике-козетке, все еще облаченная в свое солнечное платье. Перед ней стоял субтильный юноша лет двадцати, которого на званом вечере не было. У него был весьма покаянный вид, он бубнил что-то неразборчивое, словно оправдывался.  
– Сын герцога де ла Роша, Батист де ла Рош, – пояснил Имс на ухо Роберту.  
Маркиза выглядела недовольной, и чем больше юноша говорил, тем больше она морщила свой острый носик. Наконец молодой человек не выдержал и бросился на колени. Они наконец услышали слова – Батист обещал искупить свою вину любым способом, лишь бы дорогая маркиза смилостивилась над ним.  
Мелодраматичная сцена явно была Роберту не по душе. Он уже был готов отвернуться, но тут женщина встала со своего диванчика, и Имс схватил Роберта за рукав, призывая к вниманию.  
Маркиза открыла длинный черный футляр, приготовленный на столике, и извлекла из него пучок свежайших розог, перевязанных у основания атласной голубой ленточкой.  
Роберт выпрямился от неожиданности.  
– Ну что ж, – менторским тоном начала маркиза, – давайте посмотрим. Вы уже второй раз на этой неделе выказываете мне пренебрежение и не являетесь на мои ужины. Я думаю, это десять ударов и еще пять за то, что на балу в ратуше вы постоянно танцевали с маленькой графиней К.  
Бедняга Батист нервно теребил свой цилиндр.  
– Да положите же вы это куда-нибудь! – воскликнула женщина. – Долго мне еще ждать? Либо вы принимаете мои условия, либо проваливайте!  
Молодой человек вздрогнул и наконец-то сдвинулся с места. Неловко поднявшись с колен, он положил цилиндр на ближайший к нему стул, снял фрак и принялся расстегивать брюки. Пальцы слушались его плохо, и движения были какими-то замедленными, словно у сомнамбулы.  
– Что он делает? – прошептал Роберт.  
– Он делает, как она хочет.  
Роберт непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Он же просто влюбленный болван, – продолжал Имс, придвинувшись к нему поближе. – Да и глупый к тому же. Он ведь прекрасно осведомлен об особенных вкусах маркизы.  
– Особенных вкусах? – переспросил Роберт. – Это вовсе не так называется, это… Это же…  
– Что? Извращение? Мерзость? Грех? – в голосе Имса звучало неприкрытое веселье.  
Роберт стрельнул в него глазами и только поджал губы. Он снова повернулся к окну.  
В комнате Батист уже опустился на четвереньки. Маркиза подошла к нему и ловко заткнула подол его рубахи за воротник, оголяя всю спину. А затем, без всякого предупреждения, она стала что есть мочи хлестать юношу по обнаженному заду. Батист громко вскрикнул, на белой коже его ягодиц и ляжек вспыхнули пунцовые полосы, и маркиза развеселилась. Ее кокетливая прическа растрепалась, светлые пряди упали на плечи, но она не обращая внимания, продолжала угощать своего поклонника розгами, со смехом отсчитывая удары.  
Она уже выдала ему обещанные десять, когда в дверь вдруг постучали. Батист вздрогнул. Имс с Робертом переглянулись. Но маркиза только перевела дух.  
– Не вставайте, мой друг, – почти ласково обратилась она к юноше.  
Она метнулась к туалетному столику и вытащила из верхнего ящика плотную бархатную повязку.  
– Наденьте-ка это на глаза, – сказала она, бросив ее перед Батистом.  
Тот с сомнением поднял мягкую материю, однако предпочел подчиниться. Как только его глаза оказались завязаны, маркиза сама покрепче затянула узел на его затылке, а потом крикнула:  
– Входите.  
В комнату вошел крепкий молодой мужчина, одетый в простые штаны из холстины, сыромятные сапоги и рубашку навыпуск, которая была чуть маловата ему в плечах.  
– Октав передал, что вы хотели меня видеть, госпожа, – пробасил он.  
Потом его взгляд остановился на юном герцоге, стоявшем на четвереньках и начинавшем дрожать от смущения и неизвестности. В его глазах появилось вороватое выражение, которое было бы более уместно у какого-нибудь сухонького плутоватого ростовщика, а не у человека с таким богатырским телосложением.  
– Осталось еще пять ударов, – сказала маркиза, проводя розгами по спине Батиста. – Но я пока отдохну, а вами займется Пьер.  
Она махнула мужчине, а сама уселась на пуфик перед Батистом. Пьер служил у маркизы конюхом, однако она использовала его не только в этом качестве. Получив приказ, он подошел к Батисту сзади, спустил штаны, немного помял его ягодицы и, засунув между ними палец, пощупал анус. Батист взвился, хватаясь за задницу. Он попытался снять с глаз повязку, но маркиза остановила его легким ударом розги по плечу.  
– Вы видимо сегодня не собираетесь оставаться у меня.  
– Моя королева, я только этого и хочу.  
– Тогда пусть Пьер закончит то, что начал, и вы отдохнете в моей постели.  
Батист неохотно снова опустился на четвереньки, и Пьер без долгих разговоров засунул член в его девственное отверстие. Войдя до конца, он потрепал молодого человека по спине, словно норовистого коня и принялся объезжать его, как и положено хорошему конюху. Батист стонал, пыхтел, извивался, хватался то за распяленные ягодицы, то за собственный член в попытках привести его в рабочее состояние.  
Маркиза весело смеялась и тыкала ему в рот носком своей атласной туфельки, украшенной маленькими розетками. Каждый раз, чувствуя ее у своих губ, Батист принимался целовать ее ножку.  
Имс не очень хорошо видел, что там у них происходило дальше. Он и прежде то и дело косился на Фишера, а теперь смотрел на него неотрывно. Роберт был в шоке от увиденного. На его скулах алел румянец, заметный даже в тусклом свете, исходящем из окна покоев маркизы, он еле дышал, а его глаза были так широко открыты, что он, кажется, даже не моргал. Он то и дело закусывал губы, отчего они становились влажными и яркими.  
В комнате тем временем Батист то ли попривык к члену конюха, то ли одурел от вольности маркизы, позволявшей целовать ее ноги, но он наконец-то возбудился. И заметив это, Роберт вскрикнул.  
Имс встрепенулся, и тут же зажав ему рот, дернул его вниз, повалив под пышные жасминовые кусты, росшие под окнами. Прижав Роберта к земле, он навалился на него всем телом, на случай, если он вздумает дергаться. Но тот не шелохнулся. Он и сам испугался собственного крика, и теперь смотрел на Имса с таким ужасом, словно им грозила смертная казнь. Или что еще хуже – наказание от маркизы и ее конюха.  
Над их головами стукнули створки. Намахнуло теплым, душистым воздухом женской комнаты. А потом раздался зычный голос Пьера:  
– Здесь никого нет, мадам. Птица, наверное.  
Окна закрылись. Еще некоторое время Имс лежал на Роберте, пока тот не положил ему руки на грудь, требовательно отталкивая от себя. Имс встал и помог ему подняться. Возвращаться к наблюдению они не стали, и той же дорогой, что и пришли, начали пробираться к выходу из сада. Роберта уже ждал нанятый экипаж, и Имс, не спросясь, забрался туда вместе с ним. Он был полон ребячливой радости от совершенной шалости.  
– Нет, ну какова, а? – спросил он, как только они выехали из парка.  
Роберт не ответил. Ему было совсем не весело. Он откинул голову на подголовник сиденья и, хмурясь, смотрел куда-то перед собой. Очевидно, увиденное не вязалось с его картиной мира. И Имс почти наверняка мог перечислить все терзающие его мысли. Ему было неловко и за того юношу, и за себя, что он стал свидетелем его унижения. Он не понимал эту женщину и ее диких пристрастий. Его беспокоило, что посетив ее дом, он, возможно, тем самым, по незнанию, скомпрометировал себя. Но главная беда состояла в том, что этот эпизод заставил его задуматься о плотских страстях, столь сильных, что перед ними отступают все приличия и гордость. Имс, право слово, даже не ожидал такого сногсшибательного эффекта.  
– Тебе нужно расслабиться, – тихо сказал он, с улыбкой рассматривая Роберта. – Я знаю пару способов.  
Он постучал по стенке экипажа и приказал кучеру ехать в «Парадиз». 

***  
Программа в кабаре была в той стадии, когда порядком подвыпившая и заведенная кордебалетом публика начинала беспокоиться, как и с кем провести остаток ночи. В воздухе стояла плотная завеса из сигарного дыма. На сцене Мол в жемчужно-сером платье с нежно-лиловыми бантами пела на фоне замка тягучую песню про любовь на всю жизнь.  
Усадив Роберта за свободный столик у стены, Имс первым делом заказал им по порции абсента, а потом сам выбрал женщин. Роберт, правда, смотрел на них равнодушно, сосредоточившись после алкоголя на своих мыслях. Но это было неплохо. Добавить еще немного ощущений, и можно будет сказать, что у него был прекрасный дебют в мире парижского разврата. Имса даже потряхивало от мысли, что такое происходит с Робертом впервые. Он и не подозревал, насколько ему осточертели все эти пресыщенные развратники, которые уже не знали, какому изврату предаться, чтобы удовлетворить свою скуку. Приятно было встретить человека, у которого вкус к жизни только начинает просыпаться. А вдвойне приятно было бы привить ему этот вкус.  
Имс попросил официанта доставить пару записок, а потом взял Роберта за руку и потянул за собой. Тот пошел, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. Имс не стал уводить его в один из салонов, предназначавшихся для приватных развлечений посетителей, а повел в собственную комнату, в глубине заведения. Они проходили мимо гримерок, из которых неслись девичьи визги. В узких низких коридорах стоял удушливый запах духов, пота и цветов. Мимо пробежала девчонка, дочка одной из танцовщиц, волоча ворох кружевных юбок и блестящих накидок.  
В его убежище было слишком много вещей, тахта была завалена покрывалами и подушками в турецком стиле. Ковры на полу настилались один на другой. На тумбочках и столах валялась масса безделушек, о которых Имс понятия не имел, как они сюда попали. Предполагалось, что эта комната станет его гримерной вкупе с кабинетом, где он должен был готовиться к представлению. На деле Имс превратил ее в холостяцкую берлогу, куда водил девочек и мальчиков, чтобы потрахаться, отсыпался после ночи на сцене или за карточным столом, а то и просто грезил в объятиях зеленой феи.  
Роберт с удивлением оглядывал обстановку. Кажется, от абсента, добавленного к выпитому за ужином вину, его порядком повело.  
– Устраивайся.  
Имс подтолкнул его на тахту, а сам отправился сделать им еще по порции выпивки. У него в секретере были припрятаны собственные стаканы и ложки для абсента. Сахар тоже нашелся. Роберт лег на бок и, подперев голову рукой, следил, как он льет тонкой струйкой воду через кусочки сахара. Девицы явились, едва они успели выпить. Имс склонился к его уху и прошептал:  
– Им нужно сделать маленький подарок, тогда они нас тоже поблагодарят.  
– Что? – Роберт, кажется, все еще не мог отдышаться от новой порции. Имс сделал ее самую малость крепче.  
Имс улыбнулся ему и запустил руку в карман его фрака. Выудил кошелек и, вытащив пару двадцатифранковых золотых монет, протянул их девушкам.  
Танцовщица Люсиль тут же спрятала свою долю в корсет, довольно тряхнув рыжими кудряшками, спадавшими ей на лоб как лозы винограда. Ее голые руки и шея выглядели очаровательно в неярком свете комнаты. В ушах у нее висели самые настоящие вишни на веточках, которые сегодня значились в меню на десерт. Ее чувственный рот был того же вишневого цвета, словно вымазанный соком этих ягод. Она была очень яркой на фоне Манон, бледной светловолосой девушкой, каждый вечер приходившей сюда вместе с другими куртизанками. Та выглядела совсем юной благодаря строгой прическе, которую укладывала волосок к волоску, украшая тугой пучок только простой черной бархоткой. Имс точно не знал, сколько ей лет, знал только, что Манон лишь недавно выпустилась из монастыря. Она и одевалась соответствующе – в черное платье с белым воротничком, который едва открывал шею. Весь ее вид говорил о том, что она чопорная скромница, и от того казалось совсем невероятным, когда она не спеша поставила ножку в высоком ботинке на край тахты и подняла юбку, чтобы спрятать монету за подвязку чулка. Роберт пораженно уставился на нее. Он такого явно не ожидал. Имс усмехнулся и подмигнул девчонкам.  
Манон приподняла подол и элегантно, будто в реверансе, присела в ногах Роберта. У того, кажется, даже опьянение отступило от шока. Он покосился на Имса. Люсиль уже успела расстегнуть ему штаны и принялась за дело. Роберт со вздохом опустился на спину, не в силах больше сопротивляться колдовству зеленой феи.  
Имс лег рядом, придвигаясь к Роберту, соприкасаясь с ним плечами. Он чувствовал его напряжение, ему казалось, что оно звучит так же громко, как его тяжелое дыхание, как мерный гул его собственной разгоняющейся крови, как стоны и довольные смешки девушек, перемежающиеся с влажными звуками их губ и языков, скользящих по твердой плоти. Когда к нему подкатил оргазм, он уткнулся в Роберта и застонал прямо ему на ухо. Тот вздрогнул с мучительным стоном, и Имс приподнялся на локти, глядя на его крепко сжатые веки и сосредоточенную складку между бровей. Его губы были слегка приоткрыты, влажные от срывавшегося дыхания, и Имсу стоило больших усилий не впиться в него. Но все-таки он сдерживал себя. Мимолетное забытье его гостя еще ничего не значит. Если наброситься на него прямо сейчас, никакая доза абсента в крови не помешает ему прийти в себя и с возмущением покинуть этот притон, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться.  
Хватит с него пока и женщин. Имс глянул на девушек, уже оправлявших свои платья. Люсиль хулигански улыбалась и все время косилась на Роберта, запомнила лисица, откуда денежки берутся. А Манон с невозмутимым видом оправляла юбку, словно только что стояла на коленях перед алтарем. Пока Роберт не совсем очухался, Имс встал с тахты, чтобы выпроводить их.  
– Ты жуткий, Имс, – свистящим шепотом проговорила Люсиль, уже за порогом. – Уводишь у нас клиента, хотя тебе он совсем не нужен.  
– Ммм, – Имс прислонился щекой к косяку. – Я поговорю с Коббом, чтобы он дал тебе отдельный номер в пятницу вечером.  
– Отдельный? – воскликнула Люсиль. – Врешь!  
Она не могла долго злиться, и в этом была ее прелесть. Люсиль была настолько бесхитростной, что, скорее всего, ей предстояло всю жизнь обслуживать клиентов второсортных кабаре. Манон была гораздо опаснее в этом плане. Имс на своей шкуре испытал силу подобной хорошо спрятанной развращенности. Такие, как она, могли целое состояние превратить в пыль и делали это с завидной регулярностью, кочуя из роскошных особняков, покупаемых им любовниками, обратно в притоны, где они отсасывали за несколько су. Когда Имс приехал в Париж, его скромные сбережения, которых могло бы хватить на открытие небольшой лавки, сгорели в руках такой же расторопной вертихвостки, любившей ходить по воскресеньям на исповедь в новых кружевных шляпках.  
Имс встряхнул головой, прогоняя воспоминание, и посмотрел на Роберта, все еще расхристанного, раскинувшегося на тахте в неестественной позе. Он встал напротив него, присев на краешек гримерного стола. Из груды безделушек он выудил женский портсигар. Какая-то из танцовщиц, использовавших его гримерку для собственный целей, забыла его здесь, а Имс никогда не бегал за теми, кто у него что-то забывал. Портсигар остался у него, и он хранил в нем свои папиросы, набитые дешевым крепким табаком. После абсента ему всегда хотелось раскурить одну-две.  
Маленькое помещение быстро наполнилось горьковатым дымом, и это привело Роберта в чувство. Он сел и оправил рубашку, заметил расстегнутую ширинку и, не вовремя смутившись, принялся приводить себя в порядок. Пальцы слушались его плохо, и чем дольше он возился под пристальным взглядом Имса, тем ярче разливался румянец на его точеных скулах. Закончив с одеждой, он поднял глаза.  
– Ну как? – спросил Имс.  
– Как будто сон…  
– Не скажи. – Имс подмигнул ему. – Сны такими сладкими не бывают.  
– Я на такое не рассчитывал, – признался Роберт.  
Имс искренне рассмеялся.  
– В Париже ни на что рассчитывать нельзя. Этот город сам распорядится, как с тобой поступить.  
Так Имс напросился Роберту в проводники по миру парижских удовольствий. Хотя Роберт, очевидно, не очень понимал, что собственно он может здесь найти и надо ли оно ему, он не стал противиться предложению Имса. О чем он точно не подозревал, так это о планах Имса на него самого, но того это только возбуждало еще больше. В конце концов, если бы Роберта не нужно было соблазнять, или это было бы легко, никакого азарта в этом бы не было.

 

***  
Они начали с театров. Этих храмов искусства, где не слишком талантливые актрисы становились скорее жрицами Венеры, а не Мельпомены. В ложах «Пале рояля» и «Гранд-Опера», «Варьете» и «Жимназа» Имс склонялся к плечу Роберта и в течение спектаклей, пока артисты пытались донести до публики что-то вечное, он, словно демон-искуситель, нашептывал ему, чем хороша та или иная артистка. Здесь можно было поиметь любую, хоть начинающую статистку, хоть саму примадонну, вопрос был только в оплате. Первую было достаточно накормить ужином, а второй требовалось преподнести подарок в пределах трехсот франков.  
Он перечислял имена девушек и рассказывал их истории, как будто зачитывал состав блюд в ресторанном меню. Франсина Нероли из Лилля переспала со всем городом, а потом приехала в Париж. Сначала выступала в «Монплезире», где ее жутко освистывали, но потом начала завлекать к себе зрителей, и теперь ее всегда вызывают на бис. Матильда Эймар поначалу сожительствовала с советником министра, а когда он стал поколачивать ее, сбежала от него, поступила в артистки, долго принимала поклонников после каждого спектакля, но теперь в основном сводничала. Провинциалка Берта Легран отдалась там у себя какому-то мелкому чинуше и осталась с ребенком от него.  
– Знаешь, – заметил Имс с философской ноткой в голосе, – эти приличные господа кичатся своей нравственностью, а сами не знают, как вовремя вытащить. Так и приехала с ребенком в Париж, мужчин принимает, но иметь ее можно только, как Сократ своих учеников, говорит не надо ей больше такого счастья. А вот Мари Реймон, добрая девочка и голос хороший, была замужем за каким-то писакой и сначала получала только роли служанок без слов. Тут уж, понимаешь, либо храни свои дырочки для супруга, либо получай хорошие роли. Правда она все равно больше предпочитает работать ротиком. У нее репутация лучшей феллатрикс в городе. Хочешь попробовать?  
Уговорить Роберта воспользоваться доступностью какой-нибудь Джульетты или Елены Прекрасной, было трудно. Поначалу Имсу удавалось увлечь его, заставить послать кому-нибудь из артисток цветы, пригласить в ресторан, чтобы потом весело провести остаток ночи. Роберт соглашался, явно под влиянием абсента, которым Имс напаивал его перед каждым спектаклем. Они шли к какой-нибудь даме. Имс даже не пытался приглашать кого-нибудь для себя. Он ждал, когда Роберт кончит, а потом брал женщину на той же кровати, у него на глазах.  
Они сделали несколько таких визитов, и Имс уже подумывал найти какую-нибудь потаскуху, которая согласилась бы трахнуться с ними обоими одновременно. Ему страсть как хотелось посмотреть на реакцию Роберта. Но свиданки с актрисами пришлось прекратить. Попав как-то раз на трезвую голову в кабинет красотки Анны Жюдик, Роберт поразился его обстановке, так и дышащей продажностью. Он согласился пойти к ней, потому что в тот вечер был восхищен ее игрой в образе Луизы из «Коварства и любви». Он ожидал увидеть ту же грацию и воплощенное очарование, а вместо этого его взгляд натыкался на несвежее белье на кровати, штопанные-перештопанные занавески, пропитанные запахом курева, грязные нижние юбки самой дамочки. А услышав, как красавица Жюльетта выливает потоки отборной брани на свою служанку за то, что та принесла ей слишком холодную воду, он развернулся и вышел прочь, брезгливо морщась.  
Тогда Имс переключился на рассказы о зрителях. До момента, пока не поднимется занавес, он указывал Роберту на мужчин и женщин, рассаживающихся в ложах и партере, и раскрывал ему их грязные секреты.  
– Видишь того толстого господина с бакенбардами? Ну, который в третьем ряду? Это Роман Романи, главный застройщик Парижа. Спекулировал землей и участками, всю свою семью сделал миллионерами на этом деле. А жена у него тупа, как пробка. Про нее тут анекдот рассказали: «Стали в салоне обсуждать маркиза де Сада, а она и заявила, что отлично с ним знакома и он навещает их каждый вторник». С тех пор только и разговоров о том, когда кто-нибудь из ее просвещенных друзей «познакомит» ее с достижениями маркиза.  
Роберт молча смотрел на вертлявую женщину со слишком большим ртом.  
– А ты знаешь, кто такой маркиз де Сад? – шутливо спросил Имс.  
Роберт моргнул и перевел на него взгляд.  
– Знаю, – сказал он. – Но знакомиться с его достижениями не хочу.  
Они оба смеялись над такими шутками, но Имс никак не мог нащупать, что же всколыхнет интерес Роберта. Он даже перестал предлагать ему выпивку перед ночными похождениями, чтобы на этот раз найти что-то цепляющее его по-настоящему.  
Тем временем, в высшем свете в полную силу вошел сезон званых обедов и балов. Наконец-то с курортов и из провинций вернулись все дамы, уезжавшие на лето, и общество закрутилось в вихре торжественных и интимных приемов, на которые выкидывались сумасшедшие деньги в попытках перещеголять друг друга.  
Роберт быстро оказался в центре внимания, как молодой богатый холостяк. Его стали приглашать в любой дом, где имелась барышня на выданье, а даже если и не имелась, то вокруг него все равно собирались толпы мамаш, наперебой расхваливавших своих дочерей. Браунинг, поняв в чем дело, попытался было пресечь этот поток, рассказывая всем и каждому, что его крестник обручен с американской невестой. Однако дамы Парижа, кажется, искренне не понимали, зачем он это все время повторяет. Кому какое дело до далекой невидимой девушки. Приглашения продолжали сыпаться на Роберта дождем. Некоторые дамы, боясь, как бы он не пропустил их карточку в ворохе других, тайком засовывали ему свои визитки в карманы фрака на балах.  
Имс потом выгребал их оттуда пачками, когда они устраивались в его гримерной, чтобы пропустить по рюмочке, и зачитывал вслух имена, тут же поясняя Роберту, чем отличается та или иная семья.  
– Кто тут у нас? Господин Отвиль. О-о-о! Отменный фрукт. Он государственный инспектор учебных заведений. Когда он пускается в очередной тур с инспекциями, все только и молятся, чтобы он проехал мимо их пансиона. Потому что там не остается ни одного зада, которого он не оприходовал бы своей тростью.  
– Госпожа Сен-Валери. Очень богатая женщина, очень, самое большое заявленное приданое за ее дочерьми. Держит выгодный бизнес. У нее несколько домов с меблированными комнатами на Монмартре. Она вывозит из провинций девушек, белошвеек и вышивальщиц, селит их там, а потом сдает комнаты богатым господам вместе с их обитательницами. Девчонки молчат, они ведь за это жилье, считай, ничего не платят, а вышивая свои салфетки, они не зарабатывают столько, чтобы снимать приличный угол.  
– Но разве это законно? – спрашивал Роберт. – Почему все эти девушки никому не пожалуются?  
– А кому? Ну дойдет дело до начальника полиции, так он ведь и сам там первый посетитель. Госпожа Сен-Валери к тому же настолько добра, что и скидку ему делает.  
После таких откровений желание Роберта перезнакомиться со всем высшим светом Парижа слегка поутихло. Однако он продолжал ходить на балы и званые ужины, потому что для его дел требовались полезные связи, а значит и светская активность. Имс следовал за ним на каждый прием, куда его приглашали. Скрываясь за портьерами, пробираясь по коридорам для слуг, он, словно охотник, выслеживал добычу. Едва толпа гостей расслаблялась под действием драгоценных вин, лившихся рекой, он подкарауливал Роберта и увлекал его за собой в недра дома. Роберт, наученный первым опытом у маркизы З., пытался хотя бы не удивляться, когда сталкивался с очередной хозяйской причудой, но ему это плохо удавалось.  
Однажды на приеме у господина Гелен, главного распорядителя Парижского художественного салона, Имс завел Роберта на женскую половину, где скрылись почти все молодые дамы, пришедшие на бал. Они спрятались в тесной каморке возле будуара госпожи Гелен, откуда можно было наблюдать за собравшимися там женщинами. Кладовка была настолько тесной, что они вдвоем с трудом могли там уместиться. Имс предложил Роберту сесть ему на колени. Тот счел это шуткой.  
А потом госпожа Гелен приказала горничной запереть дверь. Малиновые с золотом занавеси были приспущены, и дамы со смехом принялись устраиваться на креслах и канапе. Их служанки, специально приглашенные по случаю, поднимали своим хозяйкам пышные юбки, открывая взглядам все их прелести. Имс на самом деле и сам плохо представлял себе, что увидит. Он знал только всякие слухи, ходящие вокруг этой малиновой гостиной, так что он был в таком же изумлении, как и Роберт. Надо же попасть на сапфическое пиршество!  
Трибады между тем пустили в ход свои пальчики и язычки, лаская друг дружке интимные щели. Комната наполнилась сладостными женскими стонами и выкриками. У Роберта подкосились ноги, и он все-таки сел на колени Имсу. Тот сразу же потерял интерес к происходящему и сосредоточился на нем. Очень осторожно, боясь спугнуть его слишком смелым движением, Имс положил руки ему на бедра, словно придерживая. Пока это, наверное, был самый интимный их контакт, даже несмотря на женщин, которых они делили в одной постели. Но Роберт не заметил, и тогда, осмелев, Имс обхватил его за талию. Надо все же форсировать события, нельзя же вечно лишь смотреть на него.  
Он поставил подбородок на плечо Роберту и зашептал ему на ухо:  
– Вон смотри, видишь даму в коралловом платье? Это герцогиня де Барра. Самая ярая поклонница лесбийских утех в Париже. Говорят, ее отчим обесчестил, и с тех пор ни один мужчина к ней не прикасался. Ей принадлежит замок Рох в Провансе, в летнюю пору она там устраивает съезды по нескольку недель. По слухам, мужчин туда дальше ворот не пускают. Даже из прислуги. И в каждой комнате, на каждом вечере эти аристократки ублажают друг друга, пока не упадут без сил.  
Роберт поерзал у него на коленях, и Имс зажмурился от вспышки удовольствия. Его член неизбежно начал твердеть.  
В комнате дамы уже успели по нескольку раз достигнуть вершин блаженства. Они веселились, пили холодный освежающий лимонад и обсуждали, не пора ли вернуться в залу, чтобы не пропустить танцы. Но тут герцогиня подозвала к себе госпожу Гелен и указала на одну из служанок, которая, придерживая юбку своей хозяйки, стояла уже вся пунцовая от стыда.  
Девушка была тут же допрошена. Выяснилось, что такой способ любви для нее в новинку, и было решено тут же приобщить малютку к таинствам лесбийских ритуалов. Ее раздели донага, разложили посреди комнаты, и каждая из дам в свою очередь приложилась к нежным ее прелестям. Девушка, которая сначала противилась и кричала от ужаса, в итоге стала задыхаться от подступающего удовольствия. Дамы хохотали и подбадривали ее. В завершение герцогиня де Барра села ей на лицо, приказав поработать языком.  
Неизвестно, какие еще забавы пришли бы им на ум, но тут в дверь неслышно постучали и горничная хозяйки, караулившая снаружи, сказала, что уже выстраивается оркестр и вот-вот начнется бал. Женщины моментально упорхнули, словно стайка экзотических бабочек. Имс с Робертом выбрались из каморки, тяжело дыша. У Имса яйца болели от напряжения. Он посмотрел на Роберта и увидел, что тот тоже сильно возбужден. Они стояли друг напротив друга в полной растерянности. Имс уже думал, что нужно рискнуть. Спальня хозяйки прямо за стеной. Можно затолкать туда Роберта и предложить ему помочь друг другу. Но вместо этого он сказал:  
– Поедем в «Парадиз», там наверняка есть…  
– Нет! – оборвал его Роберт. – Нет…  
Они постояли еще немного, допили оставленный женщинами лимонад, и постепенно возбуждение начало отпускать, хотя неудовлетворенность изрядно подпортила им обоим настроение. Уже вернувшись в зал и глядя, как дамы в парах со своими кавалерами кружатся в польке и кадрили, Роберт спросил:  
– В Париже вообще есть женщины, которые просто живут со своими мужьями, без всякого такого?! – Он раздраженно махнул рукой.  
– Ну, дарлинг, я не так уж много людей знаю, – лениво ответил Имс.  
Он чувствовал, как его страсть набирает силу. Сегодня он отчетливо понял, что ему уже мало просто наблюдать, как Роберт краснеет, приобщаясь к парижским тайнам. Ему нужно было больше, гораздо больше.

***  
Осень неуклонно вступала в свои права, заливая Париж частыми холодными дождями, но если выдавался погожий денек, то все общество тут же отправлялось на прогулки в Булонский лес. Роберт, прокатившись один раз в качестве гостя одного из министров, в их карете, проникся подобным времяпрепровождением. Он приобрел фиакр и двух гнедых скакунов и стал выезжать сам.  
Имс не преминул воспользоваться таким удобным случаем. Когда Роберт сообщал ему, что едет на прогулку, он дожидался его на углу у проспекта, ведущего к Лесу. На повороте кучер придерживал лошадей, и Имс на ходу вскакивал к Роберту. Они катались по прямым аллеям, пронизывающим лес, подобно стрелам, останавливались у гладких серебряных озер, по которым яркими искрами кружились красно-желтые опавшие листья. Роберт полной грудью вдыхал сырой осенний воздух, и на его лице появлялось умиротворение. Он наслаждался увядающей природой, словно находил в ней убежище от подступающей со всех сторон удушливой развращенности города.  
С каждым таким моментом Имс все отчетливее чувствовал разницу между Робертом и всеми, с кем он пытался его столкнуть, с теми, с кем он сам общался каждый день. Так же, как и они, Имс успел попробовать многое. Так же как и они, он стремился к новым впечатлениям, к которым его влекли любопытство и скука. Каждая неизведанная забава прельщала своей новизной и, как любое непознанное, казалась ему глубоким морем, в которое он окунется с разбегу и наконец-то насытит свою плоть, утолит жгучую страсть. Но только лишь отведав новый запретный плод, зачастую уже на следующий день Имс понимал, что окунулся он не в глубокое море, а обычную лужу, заполненную нечистотами. Пресыщение наступало мгновенно, словно от слишком специфической приправы, которую невозможно есть много и долго. Среди всего этого Роберт казался ему чистой ледяной водой, которой единственной по силам утолить едкую горечь.  
На их лесных прогулках Имс даже не рассказывал ему ничего о людях, которые были поблизости. Иногда он замечал проезжающее мимо ландо или карету с гербом, вспоминал несколько скабрезных историй об их владельцах, но всегда оставлял их при себе. Вместо этого, он придвигался поближе к Роберту, чтобы их ноги соприкасались, и молчал вместе с ним. Тот, уже привыкший к близости Имса, не отталкивал его. И Имсу казалось, что, когда у них, наконец, что-нибудь случится, это произойдет именно здесь, в Булонском лесу, в мерно покачивающемся фиакре, под сенью оголенных деревьев.

 

***  
В начале декабря в «Гранд-Опера» ангажировали трагедию «Юлий Цезарь», и Роберту захотелось пойти. В главной роли был гремевший на всю Европу тенор, так что для разнообразия они пошли в театр, чтобы действительно посмотреть спектакль.  
Роберт, захваченный античной драмой, чуть подался вперед, почти прикасаясь грудью к обтянутому бархатом краю ложи.  
Имс вновь видел его искренне взволнованным, как в тот раз, когда он заставил его заглянуть в окна маркизы. Только в тот раз его охватило возмущение, его поразила пошлость и гнусность происходящего. А сейчас он искренне сопереживал. Глубокий сильный голос Цезаря, полный скорби, рвущейся из груди невозможной страсти, наполнил зал, разлился по ложам, превратил сценические декорации в подлинные интерьеры римского дома. Ни одного звука не раздавалось из зрительного зала. Замерли веера дам, скрип ботинок и даже само дыхание.  
А Имс смотрел только на Роберта. На его расширившиеся глаза, сцепленные руки. Ему в тот момент показалось, что он наконец-то нашел что-то настоящее. Все его существо подсказывало, что это не очередная обманка, лишь манящая своей новизной. Это гораздо больше, оно действительно огромно, бездонно и немыслимо прекрасно. Чувство было настолько сильным, что, когда оно наконец отхлынуло, Имс внезапно почувствовал себя уставшим. Надо было вернуться в «Парадиз». Пара бокалов неразбавленного вина должны были вернуть ему силы, потому что ночь только начиналась.  
Роберту тоже было не по себе. В гардеробной театра лакей подал ему плащ, и он тут же в него закутался. Люди вокруг обменивались мнениями об опере. Все были очарованы. Дамы обсуждали красавца Антиноя и Цезаря. А Роберт как будто не слышал ничего вокруг себя, глубоко погрузившись в размышления. Они вышли на морозный декабрьский воздух, и Роберт накинул на голову капюшон. Имс ожидал, что он захочет тут же поехать домой, но, когда они сели в его фиакр, Роберт неожиданно сказал:  
– Я хотел бы поесть. Ты знаешь какое-нибудь подходящее место?  
Имс сказал кучеру ехать на бульвар Рис. Он сделал это автоматически, поскольку в тамошних кафе на антресолях располагались отдельные кабинеты, где было удобно укрываться подальше от глаз. Однако когда они уже свернули на бульвар, он подумал, что сделал глупость, потому что кабинет, пропитанный атмосферой тайных интимных встреч, мог сейчас показаться Роберту вопиюще пошлым.  
Фиакр остановился у входа в кафе «Шалон», и они вышли. В этот час бульвар был залит ярким светом газовых фонарей. Хотя лавочки и магазины уже позакрывались, на улице шла бойкая торговля – мужчины присматривали себе пару на ночь. Они беспардонно осматривали женщин, одетых в темные замусоленные платья. Иногда кого-нибудь из них подзывали, и начинался торг. Договорившись о цене, пары исчезали в темных провалах подъездов и подворотен.  
Имс взял Роберта за плечи и, не позволяя ему осматриваться, подтолкнул ко входу в кафе. Но даже когда они оказались внутри, ощущение неуместности не прошло. Их встретил официант с сальным выражением глаз. Он тут же принялся заискивающе раскланиваться, а когда он узнал, что им нужен кабинет на антресолях, в его взгляде появилось что-то такое понимающее, что Имс был готов развернуться и уехать отсюда сразу же. Но Роберт уже поднимался за ним по лестнице с чугунными перилами, липкими от слоя застывшего жира. Имс взял его за руку, чтобы он не схватился за них ненароком.  
В кабинете на верхнем этаже официант принялся разводить огонь в камине, а Имс сразу же пошел закрывать окно, выходящее на бульвар. Только задвинув тяжелые гардины, он смог спокойно обернуться к Роберту. Тот, стоя посреди кабинета, не торопясь стягивал перчатки и с любопытством осматривался. Тысячи раз Имс приводил сюда женщин и мужчин и никогда еще этот кабинет не казался ему таким вульгарным.  
Обои здесь были слишком кричащими, зеркала в безвкусных рамах – слишком большими, в жирных пятнах и разводах, продавленный диван, обтянутый дешевым бархатом, – слишком широким и низким. На нем даже сидеть было неудобно, а множество маленьких подушек словно намекало, как именно нужно на нем устроиться. Но самое глупое – туалетный столик в углу кабинета. На нем лежали расчески, шпильки, духи, пудра, стопка полотенец, и в довершении всего, официант, незаметно выскользнувший из кабинета, вернулся и поставил на него кувшин теплой воды. Все, чтобы освежиться и привести себя в порядок после приятно проведенного вечера.  
– Уже знаете, что хотите заказать? – поинтересовался официант, склоняясь в услужливом поклоне.  
Роберт пожал плечами.  
– Рекомендую куропаток. С соусом из трюфелей, просто великолепно.  
– Хорошо, пусть будут куропатки, – сказал Имс. – И еще вина.  
Огонь постепенно нагревал комнату, и Роберт наконец то избавился от своего плаща, оставшись во фраке. Он сел на край дивана и задумчиво провел рукой по ножке канделябра, стоявшего на столе. Она была сделана в виде сатира, поймавшего нимфу и готового насадить ее на свой могучий ствол. Нимфа воздевала к небу руки, и они превращались в ветви дерева, на которых крепились подсвечники.  
Имс откинулся на диване, наблюдая за ним.  
– Знаешь, я вдруг вспомнил одну историю, – сказал Роберт.  
Он так это произнес, что было понятно, что вспомнил он ее совсем не вдруг. Имс склонил голову, весь превращаясь в слух.  
– Это было в колледже, где я учился. У одного нашего приятеля была подруга. Мы все так думали. Она писала ему письма. Иногда ребята воровали их у него и читали вслух. Он жутко злился, но ни разу ничего не сделал с ворами. И мы все думали, что он даже не против, что это такой способ похвастаться, что у него есть любовница за стенами колледжа. А потом мне как-то раз в руки попало одно из его писем. Я клянусь, я даже не хотел его брать, просто конверты были такие похожие… И я бы не стал читать, но это было не письмо, это была короткая записка. Она назначала ему свидание. Он увидел, что я читаю его записку, и стал умолять никому не говорить. Я тогда понял, что все письма, которые оказывались в руках у наших друзей – все это лишь ширма, скрывающая правду, что все это время они с этой женщиной встречались за спиной у преподавателей и директора. Я никому не сказал. Но это было сильнее меня. Я столько раз слушал строки, написанные этой женщиной. Мне хотелось увидеть ее. И я выждал время и пошел на то место, где они условились встретиться. Они были у ограды парка, я слышал голос своего друга и шорох одежды. Знаешь, такие очень характерные звуки. Мне стало неловко, я хотел уйти, но я ведь уже проделал такой путь, а они были в одном шаге, нужно было только отодвинуть ветви. Я совсем чуть-чуть их раздвинул. – Роберт поднял руки, показывая расстояние, и не опустил их, оставив держать сложенными почти в молитвенном жесте. – И я их увидел. Только там не было женщины. Мой друг был с мужчиной. Эти письма были двойным обманом. Он писал ему от имени женщины… Я не помню, как уходил оттуда, я думал только о том, что стал соучастником постыдной тайны, и это было невыносимо.  
Имс очень отчетливо представил себе описанную Робертом картину. Как юноша, оглушенный невозможной правдой, идет по темному парку, петляя между черных деревьев. Как он пытается избавиться от увиденного, как в нем поднимается осуждение, воспитанное строгостью семьи и учителей, и как, в конце концов, он решает забыть этот случай, похоронить его так глубоко в памяти, будто его и не было вовсе. Роберт рассказывал свою историю, словно признавался ему в страшном грехе, но Имс давно не слышал ничего настолько невинного.  
Но вместе с тем сейчас Роберт видел этот эпизод с другой точки зрения, и это было слишком неожиданно для него. Что же вызвало эту перемену? Все те изощренные картины, которые Имс показывал ему эти месяцы? Или античная драма любовников, всколыхнувшая его душу до самых глубин? Или может этот кабинет со всеми его приземленными намеками?  
Он склонился к Имсу так близко, что их губы были на расстоянии одного вздоха. Не нужно было даже тянуться. Только склонить голову, и он бы вызвал к жизни все образы, пылающие у Роберта в голове. Но неожиданно для себя Имс не стал этого делать. Он отпрянул немного, а в следующий момент дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и вошел официант с тележкой.  
Он деловито стал расставлять на столе тарелки с остро пахнущими сырами и паштетами, корзинки с хлебом, фужеры, вино. Роберт встрепенулся, будто очнулся от транса. Официант вернулся с заказанными куропатками, и они принялись за еду.  
Глядя, как Роберт собирает кусочками хлеба сливочный соус, отправляет их в рот, облизывает кончики пальцев, Имс отругал себя за нерасторопность. Нужно было все же сделать этот шаг. Время уже пришло. Но момент был упущен, и Имс не мог не признать, что в глубине души рад этому. Он не мог точно сказать, что его останавливало. Наверное, боязнь увидеть то брезгливое равнодушие, которое появлялось на лице Роберта в ответ на любую пошлость. 

***  
Когда Роберт был в зале, Имс не чувствовал усталости или скуки. Он объявил Мол и отправился за кулисы. Они с ней столкнулись у самого занавеса.  
– Приглядывай за своим птенчиком, – шепнула она.  
Так тихо, словно это были не слова вовсе, а шорох складок ее лилового платья.  
Имс посмотрел, как она выплывает на сцену и каблуком отодвигает шлейф. Он прильнул к занавесу и стал высматривать Роберта. Тот сидел за тем же столиком, что и в первый раз. Официанты уже привыкли, что он каждый вечер сидит именно там, и теперь по умолчанию оставляли этот столик для него, отгоняя всех, кто пытался там пристроиться.  
Обычно вокруг него вились куртизанки, не оставляющие попыток, заманить его в свои сети. Но сейчас женщин с ним не было. Рядом с ним сидел Артур. Имс не видел его лица, он сидел спиной, вытянув ноги и что-то объясняя Роберту. Судя по тому, что перед ним стояла тарелка и бокал с вином, Роберт пригласил его разделить с ним ужин. Он спокойно слушал Артура, иногда кивая.  
Имс подождал, когда Мол начала петь. Внимание публики тотчас сконцентрировалось на ней, а он пробрался в зал и сел рядом с Робертом.  
– Этот господин приглашает меня присоединиться к партии в покер, – объяснил Роберт.  
Имс посмотрел на Артура. Тот сдержано улыбался одними губами. Взгляд его черных глаз как обычно был абсолютно непроницаем.  
– Не стоит, – протянул Имс. – Он просто вытрясет из тебя все деньги, и никакого удовольствия.  
– Ты совсем в меня не веришь? – с улыбкой спросил Роберт.  
– Нет, я серьезно, Роберт, он же не человек, это же говорящие бухгалтерские счеты.  
– Вообще-то я все еще здесь, – заметил Артур.  
– Ну вот видишь, я же сказал – говорящие!  
– Я неплохо играю, – решительно заявил Роберт.  
Имс уставился на него. Вот это уже называлось нарываться. Даже притом, что Имсу очень хотелось уберечь его от действительно опасных вещей, после своих слов Роберт просто заслуживал того, чтобы Артур опустошил его кошелек.  
– Артур, можно тебя на пару слов, – сказал Имс.  
Он встал и, не оборачиваясь, отправился за кулисы. Шагов позади он не слышал, но, когда зашел за занавес, обнаружил Артура прямо у себя за спиной.  
– У тебя твои картежники закончились, дорогуша? – спросил он с опасной улыбкой.  
Артур сложил руки на груди.  
– Вот что, Имс. Все наши девчонки судачат о том, что ты лишил их выгодного клиента. Мне было бы все равно, но ведь ты увел работу даже у меня. Это как-то неправильно.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
– А ты не в курсе, чем занимается твой дружок? Ты рассказываешь ему много секретов, Имс, о разных людях. И он нашел отличный способ использовать эти секреты. Если бы ты хотя бы газеты читал, то знал бы, что за пару месяцев Фишер с Браунингом прогнули под себя половину наших дельцов. И вряд ли это из-за деловых уловок Браунинга. Скорее всего, Фишер намекает им, что предаст огласке все их проделки. Вот, хотя бы на прошлой неделе, их принимал советник Тьери. Так они ушли оттуда с контрактом на миллионы франков. Скажешь, ты тут не при чем?  
Имс припомнил, что действительно рассказывал Роберту о Рене Тьери. Это уже давно было, они пошли смотреть водевиль в «Комеди Франсез», и он обратил его внимание на этого старого повесу, который тайком от больной жены водил по театрам свою воспитанницу, приезжавшую по выходным из пансиона. Девчонке едва исполнилось восемнадцать, а она уже научилась выбивать из Тьери деньги на расшитые чулки и новые веера. Роберт тогда привычно отвернулся. Как? Каким образом это произошло? У Имса в голове не укладывалось, что он мог действовать с такой утонченной хитростью.  
– И тут мы возвращаемся к нам, – продолжал Артур. – Это ведь моя работа добывать нужную людям информацию. А ты выдаешь ему все бесплатно. Я бы еще понял, если бы ты трахал его. Но, похоже, ты просто пускаешь слюни. Ты позволил Люсиль и Манон приложиться к его денежкам. Я тоже хочу свои отступные.  
Это было немыслимо. И гениально. И вероломно так, что у Имса уже круги перед глазами пошли. Но гениально же! Просто, как Отче наш. Имс бы с удовольствием сам бы включился в эту игру. А Роберт проворачивал все это у него за спиной. Провел его, как простофилю. Его, человека, который себе имя сделал на манипулировании человеческими слабостями!  
– Ладно, – проговорил Имс. – Он твой. Одна игра.  
– Мне больше и не надо, – сказал Артур.  
Все закончилось быстро, почти по-деловому. Артур был слишком хорош, и вряд ли ему потребовались особо хитроумные уловки, чтобы обыграть Роберта. Он не стал растягивать эту агонию. А Роберт расстался с деньгами почти равнодушно, ни единым мускулом не выдав своих эмоций.  
Имс, наблюдавший за игрой из-за соседнего стола, сейчас видел его совсем в другом свете. Роберт, оказывается, был способен на жесткость. А значит, не стоило с ним слишком церемониться. Артур прав, хватит, в конце концов, пускать слюни, пора получить то, ради чего он все это затеял.

***  
– Надень это. – Имс протянул Роберту черную маску.  
– Зачем?  
– Пойдем сегодня в одно место, лучше, чтобы тебя там не узнавали.  
Аргумент сработал, и Роберт тут же надел маску.  
– Что это за место?  
– Тут словами не опишешь.  
Еще одна ступень вниз. Имс вел его в самое чрево Парижа, по узким задворкам со скользкими тротуарами. К мусорным бакам жались голодные собаки, ждавшие, когда кто-нибудь выбросит объедки. То тут, то там мелькали силуэты полуголых женщин, предлагавших себя прямо на улице. Роберт шел медленно, словно отравленный ядовитыми испарениями порока. Но Имс упрямо тянул его за собой, не намереваясь и дальше давать ему послабления.  
– У тебя дома такого нет? – усмехнулся он.  
– Не знаю, – честно признался Фишер. – Я в подобные места никогда не попадал.  
Имс остановился под единственным тусклым фонарем и развернулся к Роберту.  
– И как, пугает?  
Роберт сглотнул.  
– Ты сам понимаешь, место не из приятных… И хорошо, что я в маске.  
Он потрогал шелк, закрывающий его лицо.  
– В таких вот неприятных местах можно найти маленький уголок наслаждений.  
Глаза Роберта заинтересованно сверкнули в тусклом сете. Имс облизнулся, уже даже не скрываясь.  
Они сделали еще два поворота, и Имс распахнул перед ним узкую обшарпанную дверь. На какое-то мгновение Роберт заколебался и замер на пороге. Лестница, начинавшаяся прямо от двери, вела вниз, в темноту, откуда доносилась едва слышная музыка. Из глубины несло плесенью и сыростью. Он, наверное, и не предполагал, что бывают еще более злачные места, чем те, по которым они ходили до этого.  
Имса чуть не затрясло. Он специально не стал предлагать выпить в кабаре, чтобы Роберт сохранил ясность разума, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет колебаться, и чтобы когда он переступит и эту черту тоже, то был бы вполне в здравом рассудке.  
– Ну же, – шепнул он Роберту на ухо. – Ты не представляешь, что я для тебя приготовил.  
Роберт зыркнул на него и шагнул вперед.  
Чем ниже они спускались, тем отчетливее была слышна музыка – мягкая и тягучая, словно патока. Еще одна дверь внизу была уже более внушительна, чем внешняя. Имс постучал несколько раз специальным стуком, и в ней открылось окошечко.  
– Имс, – назвался он. – Я предупреждал Юсуфа, что приду.  
Окошечко закрылось, и заскрежетал засов. Дверь приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы они могли протиснуться внутрь мимо низкого старика с темной кожей и потухшими глазами. На них тут же намахнуло тяжелым запахом пряностей, сладкого дыма и масел.  
Восточный салон Юсуфа, несмотря на свое сомнительное месторасположение, пользовался популярностью среди самой высокой аристократии. Но если в кабаре, где работал Имс, посетители еще не пытались скрыть свою внешность, то здесь люди старались не особо афишировать свою личность. На низких столиках, за которыми полагалось не сидеть, а лежать, не было даже свечей. Свет в этом месте падал лишь на сцену посреди зала, где танцевала темноволосая девушка в прозрачном трико. У нее на шее висел огромный удав, он был даже больше ее самой. Танцовщица медленно изгибалась, змеиная кожа переливалась, и казалось, что змея скользит по ее телу.  
Роберт замедлил шаг, разглядывая танец, но Имс приобнял его за талию, увлекая дальше.  
– Пойдем, она никуда не денется.  
Он нашел в глубине зала Юсуфа, и тот провел их в отдельный салон. Там уже был парень-турок, хлопотавший вокруг кальяна. Сидений не было, стола тоже. Но весь пол был застелен коврами, подушками и покрывалами.  
Имс опустился на пол первым и стянул сапоги.  
– Садись, – он похлопал рядом с собой.  
Роберт не спеша снял свои туфли и опустился рядом, разглядывая обтянутые тафтой стены и мозаику из восточных узоров на низком потолке.  
Турок поставил между ними кальян и протянул Имсу трубку.  
– Это кальян, – сказал Имс Роберту.  
– Я знаю, что это.  
– Пробовал?  
– Нет.  
– Он на абсенте. Я подумал, нужно для разнообразия дать тебе попробовать его так.  
Он сделал затяжку и выпустил изо рта дым. Смесь трав придавала кальяну вкус какой-то холодной сладости. И за всем этим несколько горьких нот от абсента. У кальяна был вкус его Роберта.  
Имс передал шнур ему, и Роберт обхватил губами мундштук, неглубоко затянулся.  
– Ну как? – спросил Имс.  
– Странный привкус.  
У входа раздался нежный звон бус. Турок, готовивший им кальян, приподнял занавесь, и к ним вошли две девушки в легких шароварах. Они принесли напитки и клубнику. Никакого абсента.  
Поставив свои подносы неподалеку, они отошли на свободное пространство. Турок уселся в углу, скрестив ноги, и начал выстукивать неторопливый ритм на тамтаме. Девушки легко покачнулись и, подстраиваясь под ритм, поплыли в медленном плавном танце. Роберт затянулся еще раз.  
– Нравится? – Имс подсел к нему ближе и забрал шнур, затягиваясь сам.  
Ему показалось, что на мундштуке он чувствует вкус его губ. Восхитительная иллюзия.  
Роберт пожал плечами. Он смотрел на танцующих девушек. Взгляд у него уже поплыл.  
Турок выбил замысловатую дробь, и девушки неожиданно качнулись друг к другу, словно прирастая, сплавляясь телами. Они продолжали изгибаться в такт неспешным ударам, а их губы уже соединились в поцелуе.  
У Роберта расширились глаза. Имс осторожно вложил ему в руку шнур, и он быстро затянулся. Гораздо глубже.  
– О, вот так! – сказал Имс, склоняясь к нему. – Теперь ты должен почувствовать. – Давай еще раз.  
Роберт сделал еще одну глубокую затяжку и выпустил дым перед собой. Окутанные дымом, танцовщицы и правда начинали казаться зелеными феями. Роберт смотрел на них неотрывно. Может он думал, что им и сегодня обломится по минету от красоток. У него уже даже вставать начал.  
Это был идеальный момент, чтобы, наконец, завалить его.  
– Зачем ты шантажировал Тьери? – вдруг выпалил Имс.  
Роберт медленно повернулся к нему и попытался сфокусировать на нем взгляд.  
– Что?  
– Рене Тьери. Я тебе про него рассказывал…  
– Да, мы тогда смотрели «Овечий источник», – медленно проговорил Роберт.  
– И ты использовал мои слова, чтобы припугнуть его?  
«Мы должны были сделать это вместе!» – хотелось ему крикнуть.  
– Я не… не шантажировал его. – У Роберта заплетался язык. Он начал тереть пальцами виски, чтобы прийти в себя, но дурман кальяна захватил его в прочный капкан.  
Имс взял его за плечи, подтаскивая к себе.  
– Что значит, не шантажировал? Зачем ты тогда начал говорить ему, что видел его в театре с этой девкой?  
– Я просто… – Роберт замотал головой. – Имс, я не понимаю всех этих людей, они говорят намеками, рассуждают о нрав… нравствен… ости… и сразу же… Я не знаю, о чем с ними говорить. Их слова. Рассуждения, это же бред, первосортное безумие. Я не могу. Но мне же надо было о чем-то с ним поговорить. Все эти деловые обеды, это же не просто разговоры о деньгах, надо беседу поддерживать. – Роберт посмотрел на него почти жалобно. – Вот я и сказал про театр, спектакль обсудить. А он стал дергаться…  
Он хотел что-то еще сказать, но Имс расхохотался. Он чувствовал громадное облегчение. Ну надо же! Стоило Тьери услышать, что кто-то видел его в театре, и он готов стелиться, даже не разобравшись. Он представил, как перепугался советник, как он начал потеть за столом и заискивающе кивать, словно утка. Да и Артур тоже хорош. Хотя его трудно было винить. Он увидел первоклассную комбинацию и сделал вполне логичные выводы. Если бы Имс не успел узнать Роберта, он бы тоже подумал, что такое не могло произойти случайно.  
В порыве радости, совершенно себя не контролируя, он подался вперед и поцеловал Роберта прямо в губы. На них остался сладковатый привкус дыма. Роберт дернулся, но Имс не дал ему возразить, прижавшись ртом к его губам, он положил руку ему между ног и сжал уже затвердевший член. Он не спешил углубить поцелуй, даже просто ласкать его губы языком было очень приятно.  
Роберт опомнился и отстранился, глядя на Имса безумными, широко распахнутыми глазами. Как будто они могли быть еще больше, чем есть. Имс мог бы остановиться. Может быть, ему даже следовало так поступить, но ведь первый шаг уже сделан, так или иначе. И когда Роберт попытался скинуть руку Имса, тот внезапно сжал его сильнее, заставив его тихо ахнуть.  
– Пусти! – прошептал он.  
У него был затравленный и немного обиженный взгляд человека, который сам позволил загнать себя в ловушку.  
– Не нравится? – спросил Имс, сжимая его еще раз. – Брось, мы же не хотим отрывать девушек друг от друга.  
Роберт мельком взглянул на танцовщиц. Их руки блуждали по телам друг друга, образуя свой особенный танец. Турок в углу продолжал отбивать ритм, глядя затуманенным взглядом куда-то сквозь них.  
– Им нет до нас дела. Я могу сделать все то же, что и Манон. – Имс легко поцеловал его. – Даже лучше.  
Он немного подтолкнул его, чтобы повалить на спину. Роберт замотал головой.  
– Мы не можем…  
– Очень даже можем.  
Имс навис над ним и снова потянулся к нему, но Роберт твердо положил ладони ему на грудь. Он его не отталкивал, но это был вполне ощутимый барьер.  
– Я так не могу.  
Имс чуть не чертыхнулся вслух. Он был уверен, что кальян одурманит его достаточно, чтобы он хотя бы не успел начать сопротивляться. Тогда бы Имс успел показать ему удовольствие, от которого он уже не сумел бы отказаться.  
– Скажи им оставить нас одних, – попросил Роберт.  
Он все еще удерживал Имса на символическом расстоянии, требуя лишь ничтожную малость, чтобы убрать и это препятствие тоже.  
Имс шумно втянул воздух.  
– Прочь! – крикнул он танцовщицам.  
Ритм тамтама резко оборвался, и турок словно проснулся. Имс быстро откатился от Роберта, вынул из сюртука заготовленные деньги и кинул их мальчишке.  
– Здесь на всех.  
Роберт все так же лежал на спине, даже не шелохнувшись. Ему было не по себе. Имс склонился над ним, прижимаясь ближе, чуть наваливаясь, чтобы дать ему почувствовать свой вес, и снова накрыл рукой его ширинку.  
– Все будет хорошо, – сказал он и поцеловал его.  
На этот раз он настойчиво провел языком по зубам, прося впустить дальше, а когда Роберт не среагировал, чуть погладил его по подбородку, призывая приоткрыть рот. Он скользнул языком внутрь, и сам же не выдержал и застонал первым. Роберт осторожно положил ладонь ему на шею и стал отвечать, прихватывая губами его язык.  
Имс прижался пахом к его бедру, желая показать, что он тоже уже более чем готов. Он помог ему раздеться, потому что сам Роберт возился бы очень долго, а потом быстро сдернул с себя штаны, выпуская на волю большой, уже багровый от стояка член. Роберт выдохнул, словно готовясь к неизбежному, и сам потянулся к Имсу, наконец-то прикасаясь к нему кожа к коже.  
– Ох, детка, – шепнул Имс. – Наконец-то.  
У него никогда не было такого мальчика, с такой белой фарфоровой кожей, с такими холеными руками, не испорченными ни тяжелой работой, ни дурными пристрастиями. Ему всегда хотелось узнать, каково будет обладать мужчиной, который уже ближе к олимпийским богам, чем к роду человеческому.  
Самого же Роберта потряхивало. Он был возбужден, но совершенно сбит с толку таким поворотом событий. Пока они сюда шли, Имс со злости собирался оприходовать его по полной программе, но сейчас он был готов сделать ему поблажку. Только подготовить к главному акту.  
– Мы не будем заходить слишком далеко, – зашептал Имс ему на ухо. – Успокойся, ладно? Я просто доставлю тебе немного удовольствия.  
Он развернулся, ложась на бок так, чтобы его член был прямо у лица Роберта. Он не собирался его подталкивать к чему бы то ни было, но все-таки. А потом он осторожно взял у Роберта в рот.  
Увлекшись вылизыванием его члена, Имс чуть было не пропустил тот момент, когда на его собственный ствол легла прохладная ладонь. Он посмотрел вниз. Роберт следил за ним. Он как будто специально ждал, чтобы Имс взглянул на него. И только тогда он склонился и дотронулся губами до головки. Имс охнул и согнул ногу, давая ему больше пространства, а потом занялся его членом. Огонь быстро растекался по венам, прогонял пьяную истому от кальяна. Роберт взял его в рот, пытаясь подхватить ритм, и иногда у него очень даже получалось, но с непривычки он часто сбивался, захлебывался собственной слюной, но это все равно был самый сладкий минет в жизни Имса.  
Когда Роберт немного приноровился, Имс осторожно скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц и стал массировать сжатое отверстие. Роберт замычал, не выпуская его член изо рта, но противиться не стал. Имс быстро облизнул палец и вернулся к его входу, толкнулся чуть дальше, буквально на одну фалангу, и мышцы сдавили его чуть ли не тисками. Он совсем не тронутый. Имс не стал толкаться дальше. Он вытащил палец и принялся гладить его анус, дразня и мягко надавливая на него. Роберт не стал повторять его манипуляций, однако он тоже положил руки на задницу Имса и легко провел ногтями по ягодицам. Тот дернулся, хотел предупредить Роберта, что сейчас кончит, но в тот же момент его рот наполнился соленой спермой, и он принялся сглатывать.  
Когда Имс выпустил член Роберта изо рта и поднялся на локте. Тот вытирал рот тыльной стороной ладони и смотрел на Имса совершенно трезво.  
– Ты ведь не будешь злиться? – спросил Имс, целуя его в коленку.  
Роберт не стал уточнять, на что именно он не должен злиться. Он отрицательно качнул головой и устало опустился на спину.

***  
Роберт не сбежал от него. На следующий вечер он снова ужинал в кабаре, и Имс со сцены ловил его внимательный пронизывающий взгляд, чувствовал его спиной, когда уходил за кулисы. Он не мог не признаться себе, что слабо представляет, что творится у Роберта в голове. Он был слишком сдержанным, если не сказать чопорным. Но их первый, почти случайный опыт подсказывал Имсу, что пока чувственность Роберта подобна тлеющим углям, но если раздуть их хорошенько, она превратится в пламя до небес.  
Имс решил не спешить. Он старательно оттягивал момент, когда лишит его девственности, и только дразнил Роберта неведомым удовольствием. Он садился перед ним, откинувшись на подушки и распутно расставив ноги, выставляя себя на показ. Он брал его за руку, целовал его ладонь и облизывал пальцы, длинные, изящные и сильные. А потом вставлял их в себя, направляя его руку.  
– Разведи их немного, – говорил он ему, уже почти теряясь в удовольствии, – растяни меня побольше.  
Роберт послушно разводил пальцы, заставляя Имса вздрагивать.  
– А теперь погладь там, поглубже… Ах! Да, вот так, еще раз!  
Он ерзал, насаживаясь на его пальцы, продолжая сжимать его запястье, и сквозь полуприкрытые глаза наблюдал за ним. Это было прекрасно. Раскрасневшийся Роберт не знал, куда смотреть, на лицо Имса, искаженное наслаждением или ему между ног. Он тяжело дышал, а в его глазах не было ни намека на прежнюю холодность и спокойствие, они горели чистым синим огнем, он постоянно облизывался, и его губы становились еще ярче. Он балансировал на грани, и казалось, что в любую минуту был готов взмолиться, чтобы Имс сделал с ним то же самое. Но каждый раз из его груди вырывался только очередной стон.  
Имс дрочил себе, а потом хватал Роберта за загривок и притягивал его голову к своему члену, глядя, как он ловит губами струйки спермы и слизывает белые капли с головки и живота.  
– Ох, детка, ты такой чудесный, – удовлетворенно выдыхал Имс. И это было чистой правдой.  
К этому моменту Роберт уже был сам как растаявший воск, горячий, мягкий, податливый.  
Имс вылизывал его между ягодиц, кружил языком вокруг нетронутого отверстия, даже не пытаясь толкнуться внутрь. А если чувствовал, что мускулы начинают расслабляться, уже готовые к проникновению, сразу же останавливался, целуя повыше, у копчика, в пояснице, поднимался поцелуями по спине. И каждый раз, слушая его разочарованные стоны, улыбался ему в затылок.  
И вскоре Роберт не выдержал. Они даже не пили в тот вечер, ни абсента, ни вина, вообще ничего. Они целовались, Имс обхватил ладонями его лицо, поглаживая большими пальцами по скулам. И вдруг Роберт схватил его за запястья, перекладывая руки себе на талию.  
– Ты хочешь меня, Имс? – глухо спросил он. – Ты хочешь взять меня?  
Его невероятные прозрачные глаза были совсем близко, и говорил он, выдыхая слова Имсу в рот. Это так завораживало, что Имс даже сначала не понял, что он говорит.  
– Конечно, дарлинг, ты еще спрашиваешь.  
– И как долго ты еще собираешься ждать?  
Имс улыбнулся и немного приподнял его.  
– Как только ты попросишь.  
Роберт не сопротивлялся, но игривый тон не поддержал.  
– Я хочу сейчас, – сказал он очень серьезно.  
Бог знает, сколько он думал об этом, чтобы загнать подальше свою застенчивость и попросить вот так, прямо.  
Имс почему-то считал, что он поймет, когда настанет нужный момент. Может быть, уловит что-то в поведении Роберта, в его взгляде, в реакции его тела. И тогда он подсуетится и как следует подготовится, снимет апартаменты в каком-нибудь тайном пансионе из тех, где великосветские особы удовлетворяли свои плотские желания вдали от глаз мужей и жен. С красивой мебелью и садом вокруг. Сделает для него все максимально роскошно и приятно.  
Но Роберт застал Имса врасплох в его маленькой каморке, пропахшей опиумным дымом и пылью. И Имс не мог сказать ему: «давай отложим до завтра», потому что, когда Роберт крепко сцепил руки у него за спиной, он понял, что тот не выпустит его из объятий, пока не получит все, что хочет. Он сам заставил Роберта так сильно желать, и теперь ему ничего не оставалось, как только подчиниться этой силе.  
– Все, сердце мое, все, мы больше не будем ждать, – шептал он, пытаясь просунуть руку между ними и расстегнуть его сорочку, – сейчас…  
Имс повалил Роберта на тахту, стаскивая одежду с него и с себя. Он навалился на него сверху, впился ему в шею, широко огладил ладонями его тело, потом спустился поцелуями вниз, намереваясь взять его член в рот.  
– Не надо! – простонал Роберт.  
– Не надо? – удивленно переспросил Имс.  
– Я хочу другое, – сквозь зубы проговорил Роберт.  
В таком отчаянном диком желании было что-то безумное, что-то, чего Имс не мог ни предсказать, ни контролировать. Возможно, ему стоило форсировать события немного раньше, тогда бы он смог удержать ситуацию в своих руках. Сейчас же он чувствовал, как желание Роберта захватывает его самого, подчиняет себе.  
Роберт облизал свой палец и, опустив руку между ног, принялся кружить им вокруг отверстия. Имс развел ему колени пошире, наблюдая, как он осторожно просовывает кончик внутрь.  
– Ты уже пробовал это делать? – спросил он.  
– Мне хотелось узнать, что ты чувствуешь.  
– О! – Имс взял его за запястье, заставляя вытащить палец, и поцеловал его ладонь. – У тебя волшебные руки, поверь мне, это сказка.  
Он облизал собственные пальцы и прижал к его отверстию, с силой массируя и иногда проникая указательным на одну фалангу внутрь.  
– Я представлял, что это твой член, – вдруг проговорил Роберт.  
Он сказал это так тихо, что поначалу Имс решил, что ему послышалось. Он лег рядом, не забывая массировать сильнее, склонился над ним, целуя его лицо, нежно поводя губами по сомкнутым векам и шелковым полоскам бровей.  
– Дорогой мой, ты же понимаешь, что это совсем не те ощущения.  
– Ты же не делал этого со мной, что же мне оставалось.  
Имс припал к его губам, Роберт быстро перехватил инициативу, засовывая язык ему в рот. Имс аккуратно ввел в него пальцы до конца. Роберт не остановился, он все так же целовал его, страстно и жадно.  
Роберт, очевидно, не занимался этим больше одного раза, потому что тугой он был до того, что Имс даже пальцами не мог пошевелить. Он улыбнулся сквозь терзающий его губы поцелуй. Его милый невинный мальчик. Готовый настолько, что сейчас даже позволил бы ему засадить себе без подготовки. Не разрывая поцелуя, он вытащил пальцы и ткнулся членом ему в анус, размазывая выступившие капли, и с силой толкнулся внутрь. От внезапной боли, Роберт прикусил ему губу.  
Во рту тут же появился металлический привкус.  
Имс резко двинул бедрами, входя в него до упора, и заорал от боли и удовольствия одновременно.  
Роберт лежал, вцепившись ему в плечи и крепко зажмурившись.  
– Сейчас, дорогой, – выдохнул Имс.  
Он искренне хотел подождать, но против своей воли уже начал двигаться в нем, потому что было невозможно остановиться. Потому что Роберт так сжимался вокруг него, что сам подталкивал его. Его лицо горело, темные каштановые пряди прилипли к вспотевшему лбу и вискам. Роберт уже с трудом мог говорить, но всем своим видом просил больше. А потом он подхватил себя под колени, разводя ноги шире, и Имса сорвало.  
Иногда повинуясь какому-то животному инстинкту, Имс забывался, и думая только о себе, вбивался со всей мощью в сильное, но податливое тело, подминая его под себя, забирая себе все удовольствие, до последней капли. Потом он вспоминал о Роберте, спохватывался, целовал его в губы, двигался осторожнее, скользил пальцами по его прижатому к животу члену, очерчивая набухшие вены. А потом Роберт как-то по- особенному проводил руками по его спине или трогал свой растянутый анус, задевая член Имса, и того уносило снова.  
Когда все закончилось, Имс с трудом поднялся и подошел к зеркалу. Его нижняя губа опухла, а в уголках рта запеклась кровь.  
– Ну вот, – сказал он, обтираясь первой попавшейся тряпкой. – Девственности лишили тебя, а кровь идет у меня.  
Роберт фыркнул, но на большее его не хватило. Он лениво перекатился на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушки, и Имс уставился на его задницу. На белой коже все еще блестели разводы от его спермы. Имс осторожно лег на него сверху. Роберт не возразил, и он довольно поерзал, устраиваясь так, чтобы можно было чувствовать его всем телом. Хорошо все-таки, что Роберт при всей своей ухоженности не был неженкой и не стонал, что ему тяжело. Губы тупо ныли, и касаться ими было больно. Но Имс все равно целовал его затылок и плечи, потому что от этой боли поцелуи становились острее и словно бы значительнее. 

***  
Утолив первую жажду и перейдя с Робертом на новую ступень отношений, Имс спустя некоторое время вновь мысленно вернулся к идее разоблачения парижских секретов. В его сознании разворачивались грандиозные картины. Ему казалось, что он нашел способ бросить весь город к ногам Роберта.  
Сам Роберт, правда, отнесся к идее сознательного шантажа с большим скепсисом. Имс поделился с ним своими соображениями, когда они отдыхали, утомленные долгим экстазом. Он ерошил Роберту волосы и вполголоса излагал, какую крупную рыбу можно было бы поймать на эту удочку.  
– Я не смогу этого сделать, – сказал Роберт, когда он закончил.  
– Почему? Ты же сам говорил, что эти люди занимаются незаконными делами. Да это ж правое дело ткнуть их мордами в собственное дерьмо!  
– Я не о том. Я знаю, что все они заслуживают наказания. Но я даже не представляю, как буду это делать. Что мне, сесть перед кем-нибудь и сказать: месье, я знаю, что вы растрачиваете деньги из фонда церкви на любовницу и поэтому должны подписать со мной договор? Я просто не смогу такого сказать. У меня язык не повернется. Я уже вижу, как сижу с глупым видом и мямлю что-то невразумительное. Меня же просто на смех поднимут.  
– О, детка, ты слишком хороший. – Имс сполз ниже и, стянув с Роберта простыню, начал покусывать его живот. – Нельзя быть таким правильным. Давай я тебя немножко испорчу?  
– То есть пока ты меня недостаточно испортил? – со смехом ответил Роберт, запуская пальцы в его волосы.  
– Ну, можно еще чуточку, не помешает.  
Они возвращались к этому вопросу еще несколько раз, но каждый раз все заканчивалось шутками и сексом. Имс не возражал. Он обладал хорошим запасом терпения и ждал, когда представится удобный случай подтолкнуть Роберта к решительному шагу.  
Такой шанс появился у него спустя несколько недель, на исходе зимы. В один из вечеров Имс еще со сцены заметил, что Роберт не в духе. Он несколько раз отсылал на кухню официантов, потому что ему не нравились принесенные блюда. Раздраженно шикнул на Манон, которая после неудачного романа с каким-то банкиром, попыталась завоевать внимание Роберта. И наконец он просто начал заказывать себе абсент рюмка за рюмкой. Все это было несколько не в его духе, и Имс пошел ва-банк.  
– Просто расскажи мне, в ком проблема, и я скажу, как она решается, – заявил он, подсев к нему.  
Роберт внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь угадать, правильно ли он его понимает. Имс, не торопясь, развязал галстук бабочку и расстегнул воротник своей рубашки. Ничего больше он не говорил. Роберт пододвинул ему порцию абсента.  
– Де Норуа. Он из ратуши.  
– Да, знаю, несговорчивый тип. – Имс вытащил карманные часы. Было начало двенадцатого. – Подожди меня здесь, – сказал он Роберту.  
В конторе, расположенной в недрах варьете, Имс отыскал Кобба. Он сидел за своим дубовым столом перед ворохом писем, векселей и долговых расписок. Хотя делами он не занимался. Вальяжно раскинувшись в кресле, Кобб курил сигару, от которой причудливыми завитками тянулись сизые струйки дыма. Газовая лампа была притушена, и огонек сигары ярко вспыхивал, когда Кобб затягивался.  
– Чего тебе надо? – спросил он, увидев Имса на пороге.  
Тот подошел ближе к его столу и заметил там остатки ужина, сервированного на двоих. Имс поискал глазами его сотрапезника и тут заметил, что на широком диване у окна спит Мол. Сегодня ее не было на сцене, и все гадали, куда же она запропастилась. На ее плечи был заботливо наброшен плед из шерсти ламы.  
– Она не будет сегодня выступать, – меланхолично проговорил Кобб. – Ей нездоровится.  
– Что ж, тогда я хотел бы уйти, – пробормотал Имс.  
Он не стал сообщать ему, что зрители сегодня весь вечер стучали ложками о столешницы, требуя выхода Мол.  
В новой вспышке сигары он увидел, что Кобб кивнул. Он смотрел сквозь пальцы на частые отлучки Имса. Пока Фишер щедро платил по счетам, время, потраченное на его удовлетворение, не считалось потерянным даром. Имс вышел, не уточняя, кто будет заменять его на сцене остаток вечера или кого Кобб погонит на сцену вместо Мол.  
Они с Робертом взяли экипаж и, усевшись внутрь, Имс сказал кучеру:  
– Поехали к отелю Флоренс.  
Свистнул кнут, экипаж качнулся и под мерный перестук копыт понесся по тротуарам. Имс вытащил из-за пазухи две простые черные маски, полностью закрывающие лицо, и протянул одну Роберту. Тот уже даже не спрашивал зачем, просто молча надел ее.  
У отеля Флоренс стояло всего несколько скромных повозок, но это ни о чем не говорило. Гости того мероприятия, на которое Имс привез Роберта, предпочитали приезжать на него в наемных экипажах, а не светиться в собственных каретах. Перед выходом на улицу Роберт в дополнение к маске накинул капюшон своего плаща.  
Они вошли в дом, и Имс протянул лакею в белоснежной ливрее сложенный листок плотной бумаги. Слуга, нарочито отводя глаза, чтобы не дай бог не взглянуть новым гостям в лицо, скользнул взглядом по листку и сделал приглашающий жест. Они поднялись по мраморной лестнице, застланной видавшим виды ковром, прожженном окурками.  
Едва они зашли в квартиру, занимавшую весь третий этаж дома, им в лица махнуло жаром. Все камины топились на полную силу, а в самой большой комнате стояли две дополнительные жаровни.  
Роберт с некоторой брезгливостью поглядывал на небрежную обстановку, в которую они попали. Они проходили сквозь анфиладу комнат, в которых разномастная мебель – столы, пуфы, кровати – были сдвинуты к стенам, чтобы освободить место для гостей. Дешевые картины на стенах висели вразнобой и были призваны скорее не украсить помещение, а скрыть дырки на обоях. Из-под некоторых рам даже выглядывали их обрывки. Окна были плотно зашторены, и для надежности занавеси были закреплены булавками.  
Было очень душно, но никто из собравшихся этого не замечал. Мужчины и женщины весело болтали, распивая шампанское. Лакеи только и успевали уносить пустые бутылки, выносить новые и менять в ведерках лед, таявший буквально на глазах. Все присутствующие были в масках, по большей частью в совершенно простых, закрывавших почти все лицо. Даже женщины не потрудились подобрать их под цвет платьев или украсить, чтобы как-то выделиться.  
– Боже, Имс, куда мы пришли? – шепотом спросил Роберт.  
Тот взял его за плечи и развернул по направлению к группе мужчин и женщин, устроившихся на большом диване в углу. Один из молодых людей рассказывал что-то присутствующим, сопровождая свои слова красноречивыми жестами. Все смеялись. У всех на лицах тоже были маски, кроме одной дамы.  
– Узнаешь ее? – спросил Имс.  
– Это же… – Роберт даже сделал шаг по направлению к компании, чтобы убедиться, что он не ошибся. – Это Анриетта Энсон, мы были на ее спектакле.  
– Верно.  
Мадам Энсон обладала удивительной чистоты сопрано и самой неподкупной натурой среди всей актерской братии. Ее голос обеспечивал ей достаточно работы, чтобы она не приводила дополнительных аргументов, раздвигая ноги в кабинетах театрального начальства. Однако то, что она не продавала собственное тело, не значило, что она оставалась в стороне от процветающей и всеобъемлющей торговли плотью. Ее товаром были ее собственные коллеги – актеры и актрисы, которым меньше повезло с талантом или поклонниками, но которые все же надеялись обрести покровителей благодаря своим прелестям.  
На знаменитые маскарады Анриетты Энсон собирались все дамы полусвета и мужчины из самых высших слоев общества, чьи жены могли только сгорать от любопытства, пытаясь вызнать, что же здесь происходит. В своих гостиных они обсуждали Энсон только шепотом.  
Имс потянул Роберта за руку.  
– Нам надо найти укрытие, – сказал он, уводя его в сторону.  
Они нашли нишу, скрытую бархатными занавесями. Отсюда, может, и не было полного обзора, но зато была невелика вероятность, что сюда кто-нибудь случайно заглянет. Имс притянул к себе Роберта, усаживая его себе на колени. Он обожал, когда Роберт сидел на нем, с того самого случая у госпожи Гелен.  
– Ты был приглашен сюда? – спросил Роберт, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Нет, сюда не каждого зовут.  
– Но у тебя же было приглашение. Ты дал его лакею на входе.  
– Я его подделал. Ничего сложного, нужно только иметь лист личной бумаги Энсон, я как-то раздобыл себе несколько, на всякий случай.  
Вечер был в самом разгаре. Смех, разговоры, звон бокалов звучали на самой высокой ноте, но едва часы на камине тоненько начали бить полночь, как шум стих в один миг. Гости замирали и оборачивались к камину, где вокруг циферблата кружились в задорном танце фарфоровые розовощекие амуры, как будто знавшие, зачем здесь собрались гости.  
На середину комнаты выступила мадам Энсон и трижды хлопнула в ладоши. Распахнулась еще одна дверь, стоявшая запертой все этой время, и в гостиную стали входить еще люди. Это была удивительная и шокирующая процессия. Молодые мужчины и женщины были облачены в легкие наряды, которые вовсе не скрывали их тела, а только подчеркивали их доступность. Легкие туники, платья с разрезами до талии, легкий невесомый шифон и снежное кружево. Здесь были прекрасные вакханки в леопардовых накидках, античные божества в коротких туниках и тонких сандалиях, монахи и монашки с лукавыми улыбками на губах, ангелочки и дьяволята, персонажи арабских сказок и волшебные существа, женщины, выряженные в мужские костюмы и мужчины, облаченные в женские наряды.  
Под радостный шепот и вздохи предвкушения, все они выстроились полукругом перед гостями.  
Мадам Энсон благосклонно оглядела своих подопечных, с удовлетворением отмечая, что все костюмы превосходны, и каждая бусина, каждая розетка и цветок находятся на нужном месте и удовлетворяют ее высоким вкусам.  
– Что ж, друзья мои, – сказала она, обращаясь и к актерам, и к собравшимся гостям, – давайте начнем наше веселье и будем щедры друг с другом.  
Она позвонила в маленький серебряный колокольчик, который висел на шнурке у нее на запястье.  
Толпа пришла в движение. Актеры и актрисы, помогая друг другу, начали задирать подолы одежд. У всех костюмов были пришиты специальные крючки, петли, застежки или булавки, чтобы было удобно поднять край одежды сзади и закрепить его на плечах, оставляя обнаженными ягодицы и спину. Некоторые мужчины, которые желали предоставить не только свой зад, но и были не прочь поспособствовать утолению жажды чьих-нибудь истомившихся чресл, помимо заднего края одежды также подворачивали подолы туник и рубашек спереди, чтобы выставить на обозрение свои налившиеся силой члены.  
Начала какая-то маленькая женщина, со смехом схватившая одного разбойника за член и вытащившая его к камину, заставив опереться на полку. Под одобрительные смешки зрителей она неловко прошлась розгами по его мускулистой спине, но вскоре запыхалась, поскольку в бархатном платье с высоким воротником ей и так было жарко. Тогда она сказала разбойнику опуститься на пол и накрыла его голову своей юбкой. Тот видимо знал свое дело, потому что вскоре маленькая шалунья начал бесстыдно постанывать.  
Ее пример подстегнул и других. Никто и не думал искать уединения. Найдя согласного партнера, люди начали удовлетворять свои потребности прямо там, где стояли. Только Анриетта Энсон осталась стоять у камина, поднявшись на скамеечку, и иногда, будто дирижируя извращенным котильоном, она звонила в свой колокольчик, приказывая сменить партнера или позу.  
Имс наконец взглянул на Роберта. Тот сидел прямо и сжимал свой плащ у ворота, словно опасаясь, что с него упадет капюшон. Он почувствовал, что Имс рассматривает его, и повернулся к нему.  
– Зачем мы здесь, Имс? – спросил он устало.  
– Смотри. – Имс указал на пару мужчин у окна.  
Актер в римском костюме стоял на четвереньках, подставляя свой зад дородному господину в черном фраке.  
– Ты узнаешь его? Это он и есть, граф де Норуа. – Несмотря на то, что на Роберте была маска, Имс почувствовал, как он недобро прищурился. – Я не заставляю тебя ничего делать, я просто даю тебе в руки оружие. Твое право, воспользоваться им или нет.  
Роберт подался вперед, чтобы получше рассмотреть де Норуа. К парочке за это время присоединилась женщина в костюме лесной нимфы. Она протянула свои белые ручки к мужчинам, одной надрачивая член римлянина, а второй теребя мошонку графа. Имс придержал занавеси, чтобы они не колыхались, и указал в другую сторону.  
– И раз уж мы здесь, глянь туда. Это министр Отвиль. Тоже не последний человек.  
Имс продолжал называть громкие имена финансистов, чиновников, подрядчиков, титулованных особ, которые в зверином неистовстве совокуплялись с мужчинами и женщинами прямо на глазах друг у друга.  
Роберт вытянулся как струна, он сидел прямо и неподвижно, лишь иногда поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на очередного персонажа сего действа. Даже дыхание его, казалось, замедлилось. Имс осторожно поднял край его плаща, забрался под полы фрака и попытался пробраться под рубашку. Роберт вздрогнул, как только большие руки Имса коснулись голой кожи.  
– Что ты делаешь? – прошептал он.  
– А как ты думаешь? – спросил Имс, прихватывая зубами мочку его уха.  
– Здесь? – неверяще спросил Роберт.  
– Да здесь же все этим заняты.  
– Вот именно! Фу!  
Соглашение, в котором решающее слово было за графом де Норуа, Роберт подписал через три дня. По этому поводу в ратуше был организован большой официальный прием с обедом, куда явился даже Питер Браунинг, успевший прослыть закоренелым домоседом. Той же ночью Роберт пришел в «Парадиз» и, не дав Имсу закончить программу, утащил его в гримерку. Они смеялись друг другу в губы, пока Роберт неистово насаживался на его член и расцарапывал ему спину.

***  
Они принялись за изучение парижских тайн с новой силой, теперь уже сообща. Словно озорные мальчишки, тыкавшие палкой в лесной муравейник, они с азартом ворошили интимные тайны высшего света.  
Парижское общество походило на огромный спутанный клубок, в котором нити жизней связывались случайным образом. Роберту, с его буржуазной прямолинейностью, любовью к строгой логике, претил такой хаос. Один раз ужаснувшись процветающему разврату, а еще более – тому, что придется иметь дело с людьми, которые ему противны, он нашел для себя идеальный способ справиться с ними. К удивлению Имса, он даже не шантажировал их, не ставил никаких условий, он просто заявлял им в глаза, что знает об их делишках, нещадно обнажая их гнусную суть.  
И это работало. Люди, которые со смаком предавались самым изощренным наслаждениям, даже не думали об их мерзости, пока она была спрятана в альковах гостиных, украшена лентами и драгоценными подношениями, прикрыта роскошными балдахинами. Но, как только возникала малейшая опасность огласки, они начинали трястись от страха.  
Может быть, Роберт остановился бы, будь их забава опасна, но чем больше он швырял в лицо развратникам, притворявшимся благочестивыми буржуа, неприкрытую правду, тем больше уважения и веса он приобретал в обществе. К концу той зимы не было газеты, в которой не воспевались бы деловые качества американцев, в их доме выстраивались очереди из чиновников, собирались настоящие дворянские рауты из тех, кто хотел завести дружбу с ними прежде, чем молодой Фишер докопается и до их секретов тоже.  
Имс был абсолютно уверен, что Роберта такое положение дел устраивает. Тревожный звоночек он услышал лишь в конце марта. В то время зима уже сдала, и над Парижем повеяло теплым ветром. Имс уговорил Роберта сделать несколько фотографий в обнаженном виде. Естественно, Роберт наотрез отказался идти сниматься в какое-нибудь ателье к посторонним фотографам, даже притом, что Имс уверял его, что это совершенно надежные люди.  
Тогда Имс сам взял пару уроков фотосъемки, раздобыл аппарат и нанял мансарду на Монмартре. Все ее поверхности он обтянул бежевым шелком с сиреневыми переливами, скрывшим неструганные доски пола, облезшие обои на стенах и потолок в подтеках. Ветер из открытого окна надувал складки, и было похоже, что они находятся внутри гигантской морской раковины. Когда Роберт разделся, его светлая кожа на фоне этой ткани, освещенная мягкими лучами холодного весеннего солнца, приобрела какой-то волшебный жемчужный оттенок.  
Роберт был категорически против фотографировать лицо. Он закрывался, даже когда Имс снимал его со спины. Тот не возражал. Когда Роберт поднял руки, чтобы спрятать лицо в ладонях, линия его плеч становилась шире и разница с узкой талией делалась явственнее.  
Имс вставлял в аппарат пластины одну за другой, делая снимки. Он чувствовал себя как-то иначе, словно сейчас происходило что-то совершенно особенное. Роберт доверялся ему, и это был поистине бесценный дар. Имс собирался хранить эти фотографии при себе, не показывая ни одной душе на свете. Это должна быть его сокровенная тайна.  
Потом они сидели у окна, закутавшись в принесенное Имсом одеяло, и смотрели на простирающийся у их ног Париж. Под почти белым небом, едва-едва тронутым голубизной, каскадом сбегали вниз гряды черепичных крыш. Роберт откинулся спиной на грудь Имсу, и тот прижимал его к себе, целуя в щеку легкими касаниями губ.  
– Мне кажется, мы становимся похожи на всех, кого осуждаем, – вдруг глухо проговорил Роберт.  
Имс поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Это было последнее, о чем он мог подумать. Может, Роберту, не знавшему ранее, что такое разврат, действительно виделось в их шалостях, которые они позволяли себе, нечто похожее. Но Имс, досконально изучивший мир Парижа, ясно видел разницу. И, прежде всего, она заключалась в том, что они не пытались утолить собственную похоть, они не искали извращенных удовольствий от пресыщенности. Что бы они ни делали, чем бы ни занимались, было ради того, чтобы доставить удовольствие друг другу. Вот как сейчас.  
К счастью, Роберт, кажется, не собирался развивать эту мысль. Он высказался в порыве впечатлений от этой бежево-перламутровой мансарды, от колыхающихся волн шелка, напомнивших ему кокетливые будуары парижских развратниц, только и всего. Потом он повернул голову и поцеловал Имса в губы. Он обнимал его так же крепко и отдавался ему столь же охотно. И Имс забыл о его словах.  
А на следующий вечер Роберт не пришел в кабаре. 

***  
Его не было целых три дня. Это не было бы слишком необычно, потому что мало ли какие дела могли у него возникнуть. Да и крестного тоже не стоило списывать со счетов. Может, старик наконец захотел развлечься, и Роберту нужно его сопровождать. Однако Имс не мог не вспомнить о случайно оброненной им фразе на мансарде, и теперь это не давало ему покоя. Не мог же он просто так все прекратить? Роберт не такой человек. Он бы поговорил с ним. Тогда, значит, что-нибудь случилось? Этот вариант был еще хуже.  
И когда Роберт не явился на третий день и даже не прислал посыльного с запиской, Имс решился на отчаянный шаг – заявиться в его отель и самому выяснить, что происходит. Обычно он благоразумно держался подальше от дома Роберта, чтобы не навлечь на него каких-нибудь ненужных слухов, но сейчас можно было рискнуть.  
Имс, как положено, провел шоу. Не стоило ломиться в приличный дом ночью. Днем найти предлог было гораздо проще. Однако это значило, что ему нужно как-то скоротать остаток ночи. Он спустился в зал, чтобы поприветствовать некоторых завсегдатаев, сыграл партию в бридж, а, когда вышел из-за стола с выигрышем в кармане, оказалось, что уже глубокая ночь, в зале уже не осталось никого, кто сохранял бы хоть какой-то человеческий облик, музыка перемешалась с пьяными выкриками и смехом куртизанок, дым от сигар окутывал полураздетые тела удушливым сизым полотном. Тоска. Это была такая тоска. Имс поспешно убрался к себе в комнату, надеясь поспать, но сон, как назло, не шел. Имс метался по своей каморке, как по клетке, выкуривал сигареты одну за другой и придумывал причины, по которым Роберт мог бы не прийти.  
Он вышел из гримерной часов в шесть утра. Кабаре в это время представляло собой печальное зрелище. Последние гости ушли. Огни на сцене были потушены, и без красивой подсветки декорации в виде сказочного дворца, на фоне которого сегодня танцевали девушки, превратились в нагромождение дурно размалеванного картона. У сцены за столиком сидели Мол с Домиником. Перед ними стояли свеча и бутылка вина с двумя бокалами. Кобб деловито пересчитывал выручку, выстраивая перед собой столбики монет, и заносил цифры в большую книгу. Мол подпирала рукой подбородок и уже почти спала, навалившись грудью на стол. Ее кружевная накидка сползла с плеч и теперь валялась на полу.  
Остальные столы в зале еще не были убраны и представляли собой полную разруху. Всюду белели грязные тарелки с лужицами соусов, обглоданными костями и корками хлеба. Пустые бутылки стояли на столах, валялись на полу, некоторые были разбиты и злобно щерились острыми краями. То тут, то там можно было увидеть лужи разлитого вина, наполнившего помещение кислым запахом дешевого пойла.  
В углу сидели танцовщицы. Из остатков еды на кухне они собрали себе скромный ужин, и теперь сбились в стайку, угощаясь своими находками – кто кроличьей спинкой, кто плошкой риса или салатом из редиски. У их ног на полу сидела дочка одной из них. На каком-то из столиков она нашла оставленный клиентом кусочек сахара и теперь грызла его, зажмурившись от удовольствия.  
Имсу сделал глубокий вдох и пообещал себе забыть эту картину. Он вышел на улицу. До Елисейских полей идти было далеко, но он все равно не стал брать экипаж. Жмурясь от непривычного прозрачного утреннего света, он дошел до набережной Сены и побрел по ее течению, останавливаясь возле мостов. Он был ночным существом. Большинство из того, что он знал и делал, происходило под покровом темноты, ну или, как минимум, после того, как солнце теряло свою полуденную яркость. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз видел утро. Может, несколько лет назад, еще в Англии? И подавно забыл, каким умиротворяющим может быть раннее утро. Он так накручивал себя ночью. А сейчас шел в этом нежном свете, смотрел на спокойную реку и понимал, что ведь ничего страшного пока не произошло. Его много раз трепало не на шутку, а он всегда выкарабкивался и оставался в выигрыше. Так что все, что зависело от него самого, он мог исправить.  
К отелю, который снимал Роберт со своим дядей, Имс пришел часам к десяти, однако еще долгое время ему пришлось ждать случая проникнуть туда. Ему вовсе не хотелось привлекать к себе лишнее внимание и быть выдворенным еще до того, как он увидит Роберта.  
Прошло больше часа, может быть, даже около двух, когда на углу показался посыльный, направляющийся к дверям отеля. В руках он нес большой квадратный сверток. Еще неделю назад Роберт рассказывал ему, что собирается посетить Художественный салон. Картину, наверное, купил. Имс кинулся наперерез посыльному.  
В свертке действительно оказалась картина. Роберт расплатился с художником прямо на выставке, так что посыльный, наученный опытом общения с зазнайками-камердинерами, не ожидал получить щедрых чаевых за доставку. И, когда Имс выгреб из карманов свой ночной карточный выигрыш, они быстро сторговались. Парень отдал ему не только картину, но и свой форменный сюртук, и к дверям отеля Имс пришел во всеоружии.  
Открывший дверь швейцар, высокий сухопарый старик с выцветшими усами, неодобрительно оглядел Имса с ног до головы. Выторгованный сюртук был ему мал и не сходился на груди.  
– Оставьте это на столе в холле, – сказал швейцар.  
– Извини, приятель, но начальник четко сказал мне отдать ее господину Фишеру в руки, – Имс любовно похлопал сверток. – Ценная вещь.  
Швейцар скорчил презрительную гримасу. Ему претила мысль о том, чтобы впустить служащего дальше холла, да еще в личные покои хозяев. Однако он все же отступил, сокрушенно пожав плечами. Он был французом, очевидно, американские господа наняли его, как и другую прислугу, по приезду в Париж, и он никак не мог разобраться в их порядках.  
Он пошел впереди Имса. Холл дома был отделан полированными дубовыми панелями. Украшениями ему служили несколько светильников. Никакой вычурной позолоты или лишних деталей. Прямые строгие ножки канделябров у лестницы, рожки бра и стержень люстры были выложены пластинами из русского малахита. Имс, привыкший, что и аристократы и буржуа пытаются набить свои дома и квартиры под завязку различными украшениями, немного оторопел. В интерьере этого холла чувствовалась почти спартанская простота, хотя выполнено все было по высшему разряду. Здесь царила полная, непроницаемая тишина. Ни одного голоса не доносилось из-за дубовых дверей, которые вели в служебные помещения, солидная входная дверь, изнутри обшитая теми же темными панелями, что и стены, отрезала все звуки с улицы. Все это вызывало чувство почти религиозного благоговения.  
Имс последовал за швейцаром на второй этаж. Ковровая дорожка, выстланная на лестнице, глушила их шаги. На площадке после первого пролета стояли большие часы на высоком постаменте в виде греческой колонны, высеченной из каррарского мрамора. Цифр на белоснежном циферблате не было. Только тонкие стрелки из черненого серебра. От площадки лестница расходилась двумя крыльями. В правой стороне располагалась анфилада парадных залов, и швейцар указал Имсу налево, в жилую половину.  
– Идите прямо, – сухо сказал он. – Вам нужна последняя дверь.  
Он удалился, а Имс отправился вглубь дома. Здесь было также тихо, как и в холле. Только однажды Имс услышал голоса. Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта, и оттуда доносился низкий мужской голос, не принадлежавший Роберту. Наверное, его дядя. Хорошо поставленный голос диктовал что-то по-английски, делая короткие паузы, чтобы текст успели записать. Имс не разобрал слов, больше обратил внимание на его сильный, коверкающий акцент. Проходя мимо кабинета, Имс увидел несколько темных фигур внутри, но не стал задерживаться, проскользнул мимо и направился дальше.  
Дверь в покои Роберта была не заперта. Имс постучал для приличия и, не дождавшись ответа, вошел.  
Роберт был там. Он сидел в кресле у окна, одетый в халат из темно-синего шелка, и Имсу как-то невзначай подумалось, что он впервые встречает его в домашней одежде. Все эти месяцы он видел его либо в костюме, либо голым. Роберт был поглощен чтением письма на палевой бумаге. На столике перед ним высилась гора визитных карточек, приглашений и надушенных записок с виньетками. Краем глаза он заметил, что кто-то вошел, но не повернулся, приняв его за обычного посыльного.  
– Картина? – буднично уточнил он. – Поставьте у стены. Камердинер вам заплатит.  
Имс стащил с себя форменный сюртук разносчика, неторопливо развернул картину и поднял ее, чтобы посмотреть. Написанная в новомодном импрессионистском стиле, она изображала дождливый городской пейзаж. Имс понимал, почему Роберту захотелось ее купить, но ничего выдающегося в ней не было.  
– Надеюсь, ты не слишком дорого заплатил? – спросил он. – Я могу отвести тебя в кафе, где один ненормальный напишет тебе десять таких за бутылку абсента.  
Роберт вздрогнул и вскочил, глядя на него во все глаза.  
– Имс!  
– Ты не пришел вчера, – сказал Имс, медленно подходя к нему. – И позавчера тоже.  
– Да… – просто сказал Роберт, тоже делая шаг навстречу.  
У него был вымотанный вид человека, озабоченного кучей проблем. Между бровей пролегла сосредоточенная складка, но, прежде чем расспрашивать о чем-либо, Имс сгреб его в охапку, прижимая к себе. Роберт обнял его за пояс.  
– Что-нибудь случилось? – спросил Имс. – У тебя все в порядке?  
Он почувствовал, что Роберт покивал. Имс немного отстранился, и Роберт отвел глаза. Он не хотел разговаривать.  
– Где твой будуар, дарлинг? – спросил Имс.  
В глазах у Роберта промелькнуло замешательство, но вместе с тем и облегчение. Он улыбнулся и мотнул головой в сторону межкомнатной двери.  
В его спальне шторы были приспущены, и свет был более мягким. Убранство этой комнаты было таким же простым и элегантным. Панели на стенах из красного дерева были разбавлены более светлыми вставками из клена. Бронзовые лампы у постели венчались круглыми молочно-белыми абажурами. Постель была застелена шоколадным покрывалом, а на полу вместо ковров лежали несколько медвежьих шкур.  
Оказавшись внутри и прикрыв за собой дверь, Роберт неожиданно толкнул Имса на покрывало. Тот улегся на спину, глядя, как он развязывает пояс и снимает перед ним халат.  
– Почему ты не приходил? – спросил Имс.  
Роберт забрался к нему, прижимаясь всем телом.  
– Шшш, – он положил ему палец на губы.  
– Хорошо, потом расскажешь, – сказал Имс, обнимая его и переворачивая на спину.  
Потом, совершено обессиленные, они спустились на пол и легли на медвежьи шкуры. Оставаться на кровати было невозможно, простыни были влажными от пота, слюны и семени. Воздух, отяжелевший от запаха любви, усыплял, вгоняя в сладкую негу.  
– Мне надо сказать тебе кое-что... – проговорил Роберт.  
– Говори. – Имс был занят тем, что рисовал узоры у него на спине.  
Однако Роберт перевернулся, поймав его руку. Взгляд его был серьезен.  
– Пришло письмо из Америки, – сказал он. – Отец очень болен, и врачи беспокоятся, что он не выкарабкается на этот раз. Он хочет, чтобы мы вернулись. Я должен принять дела и… – Роберт перевел дух и отвел глаза. – И он хочет, чтобы я женился. Письмо сюда долго шло, и мы потратим много времени на дорогу, так что, если мы хотим застать его в живых, надо торопиться…  
Он замолк, все так же глядя в окно, и Имс еще с минуту смотрел на него.  
– Когда?.. – спросил он, наконец.  
– Крестный навел справки о кораблях, которые могли бы взять нас на борт. Кажется, один отплывает через десять дней. Это значит, что максимум через три дня нам надо выехать из Парижа в Гавр.  
Имс положил руку ему на щеку, заставляя повернуться к нему. Он не хотел знать, почему Роберт не сказал ему сразу, что значило его отсутствие эти дни, собирался ли он вообще ему говорить или просто исчез бы из его жизни. У них сейчас было слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на такие глупости.  
Он взял его лицо в ладони и, притянув к себе, поцеловал в лоб.  
– Не уходи, – попросил Роберт. – Останься до отъезда. 

 

***  
Они даже не спали следующие двое суток. Едва, утомленные, они впадали в дремоту, как Роберта словно подбрасывало на постели, и он будил Имса снова. Он гладил его, целовал все его тело, ласкал пальцами внутри, заставляя Имса корчиться от наслаждения и вызывая в памяти те дни, когда он соблазнял его. Его нежность дурманила разум, и вместе с ней в ней чувствовалась горечь скорого расставания. Она была похожа на абсент, которым Имс угостил его при знакомстве.  
Все это время, с той самой минуты как они впервые пожали руки, они шли навстречу друг другу. Имс поднимался к нему из самых глубин порока, разврата глобального и всеобъемлющего, для которого не было разницы между трущобами и Тюильри. А Роберт спускался к нему с кристальных вершин своего холодного, безжизненного благочестия.  
Они встретились посередине, и этот дом, где роскошь и сдержанность не противоречили друг другу, казался Имсу отдельным миром, где они с Робертом живут по собственным законам.  
В какой-то момент Имс вдруг понял, что Роберт практически ничего о нем не знает. Он рассказал ему о десятках людей, а о себе самом – ни слова. И теперь Роберт уедет за океан, и кого будет помнить? Развратника, который вывернул наизнанку его представления о людях и научил запретным удовольствиям? И пока Роберт мыл его в своей ванной из черного мрамора, покрывая его плечи пеной с неуловимым сладко-горьким запахом полыни, Имс начал рассказывать ему про себя. Про свое детство в Корнуолле, про то, как он сбежал в Лондон, а потом в Париж, который считался городом, где всегда идет дождь из золотых момент и сбываются самые смелые мечты.  
На исходе второго дня Роберт стал похож на безумца. Он не спал уже почти двое суток, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, и в них появлялся какой-то призрак отчаяния, словно он не знал, что же еще можно сделать, чтобы насытиться своим любовником. В бешеном порыве он взял Имса на белой королевской постели, целуя его и кусая чуть не до крови. Имс распластался под ним, отдаваясь с такой же жадностью, с какой брал его все эти месяцы. Быть может, каждый из них думал, что если они сделают это, то словно бы пройдут полный круг. Не останется уже ничего, что они могли бы получить друг от друга, и станет легче. Но, когда после экстаза Роберт тяжело опустился Имсу на грудь, они с горечью поняли, что легче не стало. Стало даже хуже.  
Потрясенный этим открытием Роберт больше не мог сражаться с накопившейся усталостью и все же заснул на груди Имса. Тот некоторое время просто лежал, обнимая его и не давая скатиться на постель. Но, когда в кабинете за стеной часы пробили полночь, он все же переложил Роберта рядом с собой. Он не знал, как проститься с ним, это было невозможно. Поэтому Имс накрыл его покрывалом, собрал свои вещи и, полюбовавшись напоследок строгими, чистыми линиями его лица, тихо выскользнул из дома.

 

***  
Имс возвращался в «Парадиз» пешком. Шел по вечерним освещенным бульварам и площадям, проходил мимо нарядных магазинов. Мимо него по тротуарам проносились коляски, экипажи и повозки. Мелькали лица и обнаженные плечи дам, наряды которых сверкали драгоценными камнями. Когда он дошел до районов победнее, туалеты гулявших женщин стали скромнее, а взгляды откровеннее. Париж готовился к очередному бесшабашному вечеру, который должен был увенчаться еще одной сладострастной ночью. Это было словно скатиться к подножью горы, побывав на ее вершине.  
Имс дошел до кабаре, где перед началом программы стоял обычный переполох. Ему навстречу выбежала Люсиль в одной нижней юбке. Ее корсаж был распущен, выпуская наружу маленькие грудки, но она не обращала на это внимания.  
– Имс! Где тебя носит! – воскликнула она, хватая его за рукав. – Кобб вчера был в бешенстве!  
– Могу представить, – проворчал Имс.  
– Сходи к нему, а?  
– Мне надо переодеться перед программой.  
– Да программы то никакой нет! Мы совершенно не понимаем, как нам быть. Мол опять не поет. Зрители уже собираются, а нам до сих пор не сказали, с чем выходить. Кобб заперся у себя в кабинете.  
Все это она произнесла скороговоркой и в конце умоляюще заглянула ему в глаза. Имс потер переносицу.  
– А что с Мол? – спросил он.  
– Не знаю. Больна.  
– Опять? – Имс покачал головой.  
– Так ты сходишь к Коббу?  
– Схожу. А ты скажи девушкам, чтобы одевались для канкана.  
Люсиль убежала в сторону гримерок, а Имс направился к кабинету директора, но на полпути передумал и завернул к комнате Мол. Там было, как всегда, жарко натоплено. На столах стояли десятки ваз с букетами от поклонников. Розы на высоких шипастых ножках, пятнистые орхидеи, нежные разноцветные тюльпаны, строгие белые гвоздики – в каждом из цветов можно было прочесть всю историю преклонения перед этой недоступной женщиной. С потолка свисали птичьи клетки. Сейчас некоторые из них были пусты, но в трех на узких жердочках сидели канарейки. Они учились петь, слушая, как Мол разучивает свои песни, поэтому комнату наполняли тоненькие переливы знакомых мелодий.  
Имс прошел между столов вглубь комнаты, где в алькове стояла кровать Мол. Она лежала, утопая в высоко взбитых подушках и кружевах своего черного пеньюара. Услышав шаги, она открыла глаза и улыбнулась.  
– Имс… я по тебе соскучилась.  
Он присел рядом, на краешек постели, и взял ее за руку.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Скоро буду совсем не годна для пения, – сказала она. – Доминику нужно будет найти кого-то еще на эту роль.  
– Да брось, не может такого быть. Ты не можешь не петь, я-то знаю.  
– Ох, не надо! – прервала она его. – Лучше расскажи про себя. Как твой американский друг? Ты был такой счастливый, когда я видела тебя в последний раз.  
Имс помолчал. Он не думал, что вообще сможет с кем-нибудь говорить о Роберте, но с Мол было можно.  
– Он уезжает завтра на рассвете, – проговорил он.  
Несколько мгновений Мол молчала. А потом внезапно села.  
– Но тогда это все меняет. Я должна сегодня петь. Объявишь меня в последний раз.  
– В последний?.. Мол, о чем ты?  
– Ну как же! – она уже выбиралась из-под одеяла и, метнувшись к комоду, выбирала чулки с вышивкой. – Ты ведь поедешь вслед за ним, оставишь нас. Я не могу тебя отпустить, не проведя с тобой еще один вечер на сцене.  
– Мол, – остановил ее Имс. – Но я никуда не еду.  
– Ох, милый, ну конечно едешь, – сказала она, подходя к нему. – Это же бессмысленно оставаться здесь, когда он уезжает. – Она погладила его по щеке. – Есть очень мало вещей, за которые стоит держаться, Имс. И эта – одна из них.  
В голове Имса мгновенно выстроился план. Деньги на дилижанс до Гавра у него найдутся. С кораблем, на котором собирались плыть Роберт с дядей, тоже проблем не будет. Это им нужно было ждать дорогих свободных кают, чтобы плыть с комфортом. А он мог просто наняться туда матросом. Но все же он попытался обуздать свою фантазию.  
– У него другая жизнь, Мол, птичка моя. Он живет в Нью-Йорке, это совсем не то же самое, что Париж.  
– А разве есть разница, если там вы будете вместе?  
Мол улыбнулась, когда Имс не нашелся с ответом. Потом она развернулась, полы ее пеньюара взметнулись как черные крылья.  
– Подай мне платье, – скомандовала она. – Голубое с блестками… Нет-нет, пожалуй, лучше вишневое, с муаровой накидкой.  
Она скрылась за ширмой, расписанной танцующими павлинами. А когда Имс перекинул ей платье, выглянула из-за ее края.  
– А ты тоже иди, переодевайся. Пусть тебя тут надолго запомнят.  
Они усмехнулись друг другу, и Имс отправился в свою берлогу. Он ясно отдавал себе отчет, что собирается совершить сумасшедший поступок. В Нью-Йорке все будет по-другому. Чужое общество, другие люди, семейное дело Роберта, его строгая семья, невеста какая-то. Все это могло превратить его в совершенно незнакомого человека, которого придется завоевывать заново. Но, черт возьми, Роберт стоил того, чтобы завоевывать его заново в каждом городе мира. И от этого Имс вновь почувствовал себя полным жизни. Он расставался с Парижем с легким сердцем, оставляя со всеми его радостями и пороками. И лишь одно он сказал ему на прощание:  
– А теперь, дамы и господа, на сцене кабаре «Парадиз» восхитительная мадемуазель Мэллори!


End file.
